A journey's end
by Movie guy 94
Summary: (This is my version of the amazing spider-man 3) a new enemy rises, an army will be built, things that were lost will be returned, and a hero must be ready to make the ultimate sacrifice to save the people he loves.
1. Hope has returned

**Author's note: I've been meaning to do this since I saw TASM2, I was originally going to just do Peter and Gwen one-shots about their early stages as parents and stuff like that, but I couldn't bring myself to do that, not after I saw her die. Anyway, this is just my version of TASM3, if, you don't like Peter X Gwen, then please read something else. Enjoy**

**P.s. This has some pretty strong spiritual themes in it, not over the top, if you saw the movie "gravity" that's about as far as it goes.**

**P.p.s. this won't be like any of my earlier spider-man stories, it'll be a LOT longer, and it'll be more focused on character development than action sequences.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man, SONY does.**

* * *

_**"Home is behind**_  
_**The world ahead**_  
_**And there are many paths to tread**_  
_**Through shadow**_  
_**To the edge of night**_  
_**Until the stars are all alight**_

_**Mist and shadow**_  
_**Cloud and shade**_  
_**All shall fade**_  
_**All...shall...fade"**_

_** Billy Boyd (Lord of the rings: the return of the king)**_

* * *

_(Peter's POV)_

_It wasn't supposed to be like this, Gwen and I were supposed to spend the rest of our lives together, but she was taken from me. Whenever I'd picture us dying sooner then we planned, I thought we'd go together, like Thelma &amp; Louise or Romeo &amp; Juliet or Milo &amp; Cassia. I didn't care how it happened, or if it hurt, or if it took forever, I just wanted us to die together and spend the rest of eternity in paradise. She's already there, and I'm still stuck here. I know that I'll die too at some point, but I can't stand spending the rest of my life in a world where she doesn't exist. S_ometimes I dream that I'm walking through my front door and she would throw her arms around me, and sometimes, we'd be surrounded by our children. We never talked about that possibility, we had a few scares but we never brought up children as something in our future. None of that matters now though, she's gone and I'm still stuck here.__

_She made me promise to continue being a hero, and until the day I die, and I will. Honestly, I hope it happens soon, because it feels like every day without her feels like a piece of my soul is being removed._

As I clean up what remains of her in my bedroom, I find a flash-drive that has "Gwen's speech" written on it. It's strange, I don't remember ever installing her speech on a flash drive, or being given one. The speech begins, but at a part that I don't remember her ever reciting to me.

"_It's easy to feel hopeful on a beautiful day like today, but there will be dark days ahead of us too._

_There will be days where you feel all alone and that's when hope is needed most._  
_No matter how buried it gets or how lost you feel, you most promise me that you will hold on to hope._  
_Keep it alive! We have to be greater than what we suffer.._  
_My wish for you is to become hope.. People need that.._  
_And even if we fall short... what better way is there to live?_

_As we look around here today at all the people who helped make us who we are,_  
_I know it feels like we're saying goodbye but we will carry a piece of each other into everything we do next..._  
_To remind us of who we are.. and what we we're meant to be."_

* * *

The speech makes me feel alive again. Like every muscle in my body is ready to burst. I am this city's only hope, and I just do whatever I can to keep it safe.

That little boy that I saved last year stands before the heavily armored Aleksei Sytsevich, wearing nothing but a Spider-Man costume. The boy stands there, ignoring Aleksei' s taunts, and the pleas from his mother and the small army of policemen, he stands there, knowing that his death is all but certain. I quickly swing down to the street and guide the boy back to his mother, but not before telling him that he's without a doubt the bravest kid I've ever met. Aleksei simply chuckles as all of this takes place.

I grab a megaphone and stand on top of a police car as soon as the boy is back with his mother, and begin to speak. "On behalf of the people of New York, I'm ordering you to put your mechanical paws in the air!" I command him

"I'm the rhino, I crush you, I KILL YOU!" He replies in his barely audible Russian accent

"You want me to come down there so you can kill me?" I ask

"YES!" He replies

"I'll be right there." I reply

He charges toward me in his Robotic suit at full force just as I step down. I consider just standing their, just letting him impale me with his large horn so that my misery can be over ad I'm with her again, but suddenly, I hear voice "not yet" it says. I jump up as a missile heads in my direction, swinging a manhole cover around me, blocking all the missiles that he fires at me. I deflect each missile as I get closer to him, I finally use the cover offensively at the last second, knocking him down. He tries to get up but the suit is clearly too heavy, realizing that he's lost the second round, he gives up and allows the police to take him into custody.

* * *

THREE YEARS LATER...

I lost her four years ago tonight. I still spend my nights sitting on the roof of her apartment building when I'm not out patrolling. I sometimes tell myself that I need to be here, that I need to protect what little remains of her family in case oscorp ever decided to finish them off. Although, I know that they have no reason to harm them, I guess it's just my way of feeling close to her, sometimes I imagine her opening up her bedroom window, and rushing me inside to patch up my wounds before anyone saw. I guess I don't like living in reality, it's too painful to accept the fact that I'm in a world where Gwen Stacy no longer exists.

Her mother still cries herself to sleep every night, cradling a picture of her her late husband holding a baby version of Gwen in his arms. The boys were actually sent to stay with their grandparents in long island for a few months because Helen was sent to a mental institution after she tried to jump off the GW bridge. I keep telling myself that oscorp destroyed Gwen's family, but that would be a lie. It's my fault, I destroyed Gwen's family, just because I couldn't stay away from her, because I couldn't keep the promise that I made to her father just before he died! I promised that I'd protect her by staying away from her, but I couldn't, I failed her.

I feel like I'm on the verge of vomiting as I watch the people on the streets below, they all walk around completely careless, I feel like everyone should know how much pain I'm in. God, I'm sounding like Max...again. I start hearing cars, gunshots, and police sirens on the streets below. "Well, I guess that's my queue." I say as a SWAT van flips over. I swing down from the Stacys' apartment building and catch the van before it crashes on the ground.

A large Oscorp truck is in the center of the convoy, with a trailer attached to it's back. In the truck behind it, four men wearing grey jumpsuits with black bulletproof vests are shooting at the police cars with m-16's as well as a man with a large gatling gun standing in front of them. Tearing the police cars to shreds as turning the drivers into a thick, bloody paste. "Evening fellas, nice weather we're having." I say as I land on the trailer "OPEN FIRE!" One of the men commands, I web-zip all of their guns and attach them to a lamppost before they get to chance to shoot me. "That's not very nice to point guns at a guest." I say as I web them to the floor of the trailer and use my ionic webs to take out the wheels, leaving them to the police.

With no further distractions, I move to check the inside of the truck. The interior of the back of the truck is filled with containers, labeled "Project Zero" "What the hell is all this?" I ask, mostly just thinking out loud "Oh wouldn't you like to know." A female voice says from behind me. She looks to be early to mid twenties, she has white hair that goes passed her shoulder-blades (likely a wig), she wears a skin-tight black suit with twin tech-9's holstered at her hips, and she has a cat-like cowl that surrounds her eyes.

"Thanks for stopping the robbery, it's rare that I'm rendered unnecessary." She says

"Yeah well I was in the neighborhood." I reply

"You always are, and just in the nick of time."she comments seductively

"Where's this shipment going to?" I ask

"You know,, I'm actually not supposed to tell anyone, but I only play by my own rules." She begins "this is going to ravencroft."

"Why, what's so special about ravencroft?" I ask

"I don't know, they don't tell me." She says while holding up a text message on her phone that says "THEY ARE LISTENING"

"I think I recognize you." I say to her "You work for Harry Osborn."

"Yes, you could say that." She replies with a hint of seduction in her voice "Working for oscorp was the means to an end."

"I don't understand, I thought you were just a secretary." I say

"That was just what I wanted Harry, Mr. Osborn, to think. And I know a few of your secrets too, Peter Parker." She responds, clearly amused by my confusion

"What...hhow...do you know?" I ask, approaching her quickly

"You would be really surprised at how much information Norman Osborn has on you. He's practically obsessed with you."She answers

"Wait, Norman Osborn is dead." I say, all the while, realizing that we're still in the back of a moving truck

"There are endless possibilities with Oscorp, you don't think they would let their founder go so easily? They did it with the captain's daughter-" she begins "Wait, what do you mean, what are they doing to Gwen?" I overlap her, on the verge of becoming hysterical until she covers my mouth

"Meet me at the harbor, tomorrow, midnight, I'll tell you all that I know." She whispers, before jumping through a hole in the ceiling

I reach my apartment a few hours later and change into a t-shirt and sweats. I moved out of Aunt May's house shortly after I resumed Spider-Man duties. I couldn't endanger her like I did with Gwen. She's all the family I have left, I don't know what I would do if I ever lost her.

I feel like I'm in a foreign body when I'm not wearing my suit. Peter Parker barely exists now. I don't have much of a social life, not anymore. Gwen was always the social one, she would always try to get me to branch out more, but I never really felt the need to.

Felicia's lying, she has to be lying. Of course she would tell me that Gwen could still be alive, she works for oscorp. What else could they do to get to me? But maybe she wasn't lying. Harry wanted my blood, and killed Gwen to get to it, maybe they used one of the spiders that bit me and brought her back, maybe Gwen is still alive. No, she is alive, I believe, or, at least, I want to believe it.


	2. The plan

_(Peter's pov)_

_Gwen and I search the pharmacy, trying to find the pregnancy tests. She is a week late and she missed a few birth control pills. It wasn't her fault, I noticed that the condom I used was broken. We finally find the tests and head to the register. "So, are you two excited?" The female cashier asks us_

_"Yeah, that's why we're here at midnight on a Tuesday and wearing sweats." Gwen and I reply sarcastically_

_Gwen paces back and forth in her room as I sit on her bed. She clutches the pregnancy test in her hand, both of our hearts are pounding against our chests as we wait for the results. _

_"Gwen, it's okay, I just want you to know that if it's positive, I'll be with you every step of the way." I tell her as I place my hands on her shoulders _

_"I'm holding you to that, Peter." She says _

_"Two minutes, here we go." She says as she holds up the stick_

_ "It's...negative" she holds back tears as she looks at the stick. "On God, I can't believe I'm actually crying about this. I mean, there's no point in being upset about something you never really had, right?" She asks, as she starts to sob. I wrap her in my arms and hold her as she cries throughout the night. _ Then, suddenly, I'm back in my own bedroom, lying in my own bed. That was the week before we graduated, which turned out to be the last time we spent the night together.

* * *

I wake up to the sound of my phone ringing. It's aunt may. "Peter, can you meet me for lunch, I have some big news I need to tell you." She says. There's anxiety in her voice, I guess it must be big.

I turn over to look at my clock and realize that it's 11: 30. Within an hour I'm finally on the street, since I don't have the money for a cab, I take the motorcycle Mary Jane built me for my birthday last year. Mary Jane and her dad moved next door to aunt may and I shortly before Gwen died. She never talks about her mom, but her dad is a raging alcoholic. I can only assume that her mother is dead,since if she had just left, she would've taken MJ with her. Mary Jane is a tomboy, she took after her father when it came to his love of motorcycles. She can build them from a pile of scraps, and she's amazing at it.

Aunt May has been trying to get us to go on a date, saying that Gwen would want me to move on, but only I know that MJ is actually a lesbian, and besides, she's like my little sister. Her dad kicked her out after she told him, but aunt may took her in almost instantly. Aunt May is like the mother Mary Jane never had, and Mary Jane was like the daughter aunt may never had. MJ eventually got a job as a nurse, she works at the same hospital as aunt may.

* * *

Aunt May and MJ sit in the booth across from me, both of them look anxious. The three of us sit and make small talk for a half-hour, until: "So what's the big news you wanted to tell me?" I ask "Well...We both got really good job offers...in Seattle." Mary Jane says

"Did you take it?" I ask

"Well I took mine, and Mary Jane is going to attend college out there." Aunt May replies "I just think that it could be a good place to...I guess, start fresh."

"Yeah...I guess it is." I say

"You can come with us, you know." Aunt May suggests. "You could use a clean slate too."

"Thanks, but my place is here, I don't feel like running away." I respond as I start to get up from my seat. I don't know what to do, I think I should be happy for them, but I'm not.

"Peter wait!" Aunt May calls as I walk out the door

"I'm so sorry Peter." She says with tears in her eyes "You have no idea how much I need this. This city is slowly turning into a damn nightmare for me. I...I just miss Ben so much, and every inch of this city is just a reminder that he's gone. I see him everywhere I look and I can't get him out of my head. Please understand that I wouldn't do this if I thought I could make it and I can't." She pleads

"I know, aunt may, I'm sorry too. " I say as I wrap my arms around her

* * *

**11:59 p.m.**

I sit on top of a shipping crate, waiting for Felicia to show up. My heart is pounding against my chest. I feel my spider-sense going crazy, I quickly examine my surroundings as time practically stops, then I see the bolt heading in my direction. I jump down from the crate and look around for my assailant. "Impressive." A voice says from the shadows. Suddenly, a tall man approaches, he looks to be about mid-50's, he has a beard with a scar on his right cheek, he wears a fur coat with the sleeves cut off, and the zipper in down which reveals his muscular hairy chest, and he has a machete sheathed at his left hip.

"Who the hell are you?" I ask as we stand literally fifteen feet apart from each other

"Excuse my theatrics, I just wanted to see if you were as fast as the black cat said you were." He says in his Russian accent as he reloads his crossbow "My name is Nikolaj Kravenove, but I prefer Kraven." (A/N: yeah, I changed his name)

"Black cat? You mean Felicia?" I ask "Why isn't she here?"

"That isn't your concern, and besides, I know more about this situation than her." He replies, lighting a cigar and puffing smoke in my face.

"Alright then, tell me what you know." I say

"You actually think I give you information for nothing?" He asks as he chuckles menacingly

"What, am I supposed to beat it out of you?" I ask

"Something like that." He replies as he slowly takes out his machete "I want you to disarm me, if you can."

He lunges at me, machete in hand, and we fall from the crate when we collide, on to the cold hard ground. He is able to instantly get me in a headlock and plunges his blade toward my chest. I grab his wrist and throw him to the crate which falls down when he makes impact. He grunts as he stands up "Is that all you got?" He asks

"Far from it." I say as I shoot my sonic webs at him, which he dodges. He charges at me again, and swings his blade rapidly. His speed is like something superhuman, I've never seen anyone move as fast as him. I try to web his hand and machete to a crate, but somehow he's strong enough to brake free from his restraint, taking a part of the crate with him. He strikes me in the head with the side of his blade, knocking me to the ground.

"Disappointing" he says as he raises his blade to deliver the final blow to my head

Just as he swings his blade down, I shoot a web at his face. I instantly rise up as he tries to tear the webbing from his face, and send a hard kick to his chest. The impact of the kick knocks the blade out of his hand and into mine. "Impressed yet?" I ask as I hold the machete to his throat, making a small trickle of blood to fall down his neck

"Fine, spider, you have my attention." He replies

"Alright then, tell me everything you know." I say as I help him stand up

He begins to tell me about how Gwen was never "completely dead" and that electricity was used to keep her brain cells stimulated until her body is ready. Her body was injected with the spider venom that my father created using his own blood, in order to heal the injuries that she sustained at the clock tower. Oscorp has been working on her for the past four years, but I can't understand why. Kraven says he doesn't know when I ask him, I don't believe him, but it doesn't matter. I'm still going to oscorp tower to save her.

"Wait!" Kraven yells as I shoot a web at the nearest building to get to Oscorp "you can't just walk in there and expect they just let you take her."

"Don't you think I know that?" I ask as I let go of the web "I'm not expecting this is be a walk in the park, but I'll do whatever I can to save her."

"And you know where she is?" He asks "Few people know about her, and Oscorp would not have her be easy to find."

"It's one building, there's only so many places she can be." I reply

"I can get you in!" He says as I walk away "I know where she is, and I'm one of the few people that has access to where she is."

"Then just tell me where she is." I order him

"You can't go in there alone, they have many men that will try to kill you. And if you go in without authorized access, the room will be gassed with carbon monoxide within 15 seconds."

"Fine then, take me." I commend him

"We go at dawn, the guards will be in between shifts. They will be disorganized, which will give us the perfect opportunity to fetch her." He replies

"Fine then, we go at dawn." I say

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Author's note**: I know, this chapter was nearly one thousand words shorter, but I really wanted to get this chapter out. I hope you guys like the story so far, I'm actually hoping that Marc Webb finds this somehow. I dunno, maybe it'll get sent to his Twitter page. **

**P.s. Forrest Gump is in IMAX this week, I just saw it for the first time today. If you haven't seen before, I think that you should, it's only playing til Friday, so I would hurry.**


	3. Souls reunited

**author's note: Gwen is almost here, I know that you're all gonna love the direction I'm taking with her. She's going to be like a combination of Alice from the resident evil movies and Ellen Ripley from Aliens. **

**P.s. I'm watching the hangover on blu ray right now, just thought you should know. And no, it has nothing to do with the rest of the story.**

* * *

Dawn approaches slowly, every second feels like an hour, and my heart pounds like a ticking clock. "So, if it's just the two of us, then can't we head over there?" I ask Kraven as he has his back to me

"No, not yet" he replies "we're still waiting for one more person. Oh, there she is now." He says as Felicia approaches

The two of them whisper something to each other in the distance, before passionately locking lips. She raps her arms around him like she owns him. She has this expression when she looks at you, like she owns everything and everyone around you. I approach them as they separate, Felicia has a look on her face that implies that she's hiding something, my gut tells me not to trust her, but I'm only concerned about Gwen.

"So, I see you two have already gotten to know each other." She says

"Yeah, you could say that. He tried to kill me, twice." I reply

"If I wanted to kill you, you would already be dead." Kraven says in his menacing voice as he grabs my shoulder, although, I think he's just trying to be playful

"Well then, it seems like you two really hit it off. And don't take it personally, he tries to kill everyone he works with." Felicia comments

"Why, trust issues?" I ask

"Your guess is as good as mine." Felicia chuckles

"Alright, are we going to sit here and, how you say, 'chit chat' all day, or are we going to oscorp to save your woman?" Kraven asks

* * *

We reach Oscorp ten minutes later. I swing over there, while Felicia and Kraven drive there in a rather expensive car. I have a feeling that they didn't rent or purchase it. We meet at a parking garage across the street from the building. "You were right Kraven, the guards are disorganized." I say as I observe the guards

The building is mostly empty, it's only noticeable occupants are the guards. Most of them look tired, and trying to keep themselves awake by drinking coffee. A lot of them look like average people, walking around casually and holding their assault rifles like plastic toys. Although, the rest of them look like they could've been cops before working for oscorp, or maybe even military.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?" I ask as Felicia loads a sniper rifle

"Relax, I'm just leveling the playing field." She says as she lines up a shot

"Wait, you can't just kill these people, they're just following orders." I plead "Just let me and Kraven go in and get her, and if there's a problem you can take them out then." Felicia looks to Kraven and waits for his answer. "Fine, we do it your way, spider." He says

I make a web line that connects the two buildings, which Kraven zips down. I swing to the roof of the building and crawl through the air vent. A man with an assault rifle spots me as soon as I exit the vent, but he collapses when I see him. "Don't worry, it was just a tranquilizer dart." Kraven says

I hear several pairs of footsteps heading towards us. "I'm guessing about 10 or 15, likely low level guys. They wouldn't send in the elite squad unless absolutely necessary." Kraven says

"How do you know all about this?" I ask

"Trust your instincts, spider." He replies "They are your only real ally."

"I'm just going to say it now in case something happens, but you are a very disturbing person." I say

"Well, I take that as a compliment." Kraven says while smirking

As Kraven predicted, there are 15 men, and by the look on their faces, this is not something they're used to.

"GET ON YOUR KNEES AND PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!" One of the men commands

"You boys are lucky, he told me not to kill any of you." Kraven says as he takes out his machete and plunges it into the ground

"I don't care what he said, now put your hands in the air, goddamnit!" They command

Kraven throws a smoke bomb, giving us the opportunity to attack them. The men shoot their guns wildly, luckily, every shot misses us by a mile. I slide under a man and web him to the ceiling, and I web another to the wall. A man swings his batoon at me, but I knock it away and send a punch to his face and a kick to his chest before throwing him to the ground. I look up and see the other 12 men unconscious on the ground, and Kraven standing above them.

"Uh...wow." I say "You are fast."

We eventually make our way down to where Gwen is. My heart is pounding faster and faster the closer I get to her. I know she's alive, I know if, I can feel it in my gut. I know she's alive.

He opens several sets of doors, each leading to a room darker than the last. "And, here we are." Kraven says

"Okay, I have to know, why are you helping me?" I ask

"Let's just say, there are some things in life that you don't need to know." He replies

The room is shaped like an octagon, every corner has a door labeled 1-6. Kraven walks to the sixth door, punches in a code, which makes the door open slowly. Kraven says something, but I can't hear him because my heart is beating so fast. The tube inside the door slowly begins to clear, almost enough to where her her blond hair is visible. The tube eventually clears enough to where I can see her. I look to my right and see that Kraven is gone. I run to the tube and open it.

Gwen is practically naked, with only a thin paper blanket that goes from her shoulders down to her thighs. "Gwen...Gwen, can you hear me?" I ask as her eyes slowly open.

* * *

(Gwen's pov)

I'm falling, the web that I clung to snapped when the gear it was attached to collapsed while Peter tried to get Harry Osborn off of him. I call Peter's name just before the gear comes apart, a d gasp as I begin to plummet toward the cold hard ground below. This is it, I know I'm going to die now. If Peter shoots a web it won't get to me in time, and if it does, the whiplash will snap my neck, especially if it hits my knee. It's okay if I die, everyone dies, and most of the time, it's sooner than we planned. I'll be with my father again, and we'll watch over our family together.

I don't scream, I just close my eyes and wait. "Gwen, sweetheart, take my hand." A voice says, it's a voice that I would remember anywhere. I open my eyes and see him, my father smiles and extends his hand. Without hesitation, I take it. I'm not falling anymore, I'm completely still, standing with my father on the the gear that Peter jumped from to catch me. I look down and can see my body continue to plummet, and Peter in a nosedive to catch me. Peter shoots a web at my chest and grabs a bar to break the fall, and I can hear my head bang against the ground.

"Hey." Peter says as he gets to the ground, taking off his mask "Hey, Gwen...Gwen...no no no no, hey, stay with me, stay with me, stay with me, Gwen, NO GWEN, PLEASE, PLEASE!" Peter sobs as he holds my lifeless body

"So, what happens now?" I ask my father, trying distract myself so that I don't see Peter in this misery

"Well, what happens next is entirely up to you." He replies

"What do you mean?" I ask

"You have a choice, you can come back with me, or you can stay here." He answers. "But I know that by the look on your face that you've already decided."

"I'm sorry daddy." I say "I can't leave him, or mom, not yet."

"I know honey, and we'll be waiting for you whenever you're ready." He replies as the two of us embrace. Something tells me that I understand what he means by "we" but I really don't. I think I have an idea who the other person is, but I don't know for certain. I think I can see who it is, but it comes too fast for me to see it clearly.

* * *

I am no longer in the clock tower, I am in a dark and cold room. I hear a voice calling my name, I try to open my mouth to respond, but the muscles are too weak. I can only open my eyes, and that's when I see him. His hands are on my cheeks as he rubs my temples. Finally, my lips here enough strength to call his name "P...Peter" I say weakly "is...is that you, are you really here?"

"Yeah..Yeah it's me." He says as he holds me "I missed you so much Gwen. I...I thought you were dead."

"I missed you too bugboy." I say as I bury my head in his chest

"Alright, let's get out of here." A large man says from behind him

"Don't worry, I'll carry you." Peter says in a comforting tone "The atrophy will take a while to go away."

Atrophy? How long was I out?

* * *

(Peter's POV)

Kraven quickly leads us to the parking garage. No one crosses our path, not even a secretary or a receptionist. I don't care though, my attention is only towards the woman that clings to my neck.

"Here, take this, it's for the car over there." Kraven says

"Yeah, I'm not interested in grand theft auto." I say

"It's my car." He replies "OH...Well, thanks." I say

"Just bring it back with a full tank." He says

We shake hands, before parting. He walks over to Felicia on the roof, and I place Gwen in the passenger seat of the car.

We drive into the sunrise, and I find myself smiling. Something I thought I would never do again. She's back, and this time, I won't let her go.

* * *

**Author's note: don't worry, this story is far from over. **


	4. Calm before the storm

**Author's note: I know, I'm terrible. The last three months of the year are when my family and I are the busiest. At least next week I start fall break for three weeks. I hope you like this chapter. It's mostly just fluff**

* * *

**_"I know you...I walked with you once upon a dream_**

**_I know you...the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam  
and I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem_**

**_But if I know you, I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream_**

_**But if I know you, I know what you doing**_  
_**You love me at once**_  
_**The way you did once upon a dream**_

_**I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream**_  
_**I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam**_  
_**And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem**_

_**But if I know you, I know what you'll do**_  
_**You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream**_

_**But if I know you, I know what you do**_  
_**You love me at once**_  
_**The way you did once upon a dream" Lana Del Ray**_

* * *

**_(P_**eter's POV)

Gwen sleeps peacefully on my bed. I was able to get her out of the thin cloth that was wrapped around her and into one of my T-shirts. The sound of her heart beating is like music to my ears. I sit on a desk chair across from the bed, I try to keep myself awake by occasionally getting up and walking around my apartment, but I eventually find myself sleeping next to her. A week ago, I would go to bed, hoping to wake up and find out that the past four years were only a dream; now, I fear that I'll wake up and realize that the passed three days have only been a dream.

I wake up the next morning to the sun beating on my face. I am no longer on my side, I'm on my back with Gwen asleep with her head on my chest. I discreetly get up and head to my bathroom to take a shower, all while trying not to wake up Gwen.

* * *

(Gwen's pov)

I wake up to the sound of running water, Peter must be in the shower. The room is unfamiliar, I feel asleep before we got to wherever Peter was taking me, so I wasn't able to see where I am. The only part of my lower body that I can feel is my big toe on my right foot, so standing up isn't going to be a possibility for a while. I see a calendar above his desk on the other side of the room, I can see the month: it's October. I was out for four months, that isn't so bad, right?

Only one person comes to my mind right now, my mother. How will she and my brothers react when they see me? How could Peter and I explain how I'm alive? Could we even get near them without putting them in danger from Oscorp?

Everything in the room feels as if it's getting clearer and clearer. I can see everything, I can see a fly on the ceiling across the room, but it looks as if it's right in front of me. I can see the small cracks in the walls, I can hear people talking on their cell phones on the streets as if they're ten feet away from me. I guess Oscorp was experimenting on me. But why?

* * *

(Peter's POV)

After I get out of the shower, I change into a set of clothes that I had on the sink. Gwen is sitting up when I walk out of the bathroom. She smiles at me, but I know she must be confused. "Do you want some breakfast?" I ask

"Yeah, food would be good." She replies

I help her get into some regular clothes, (even though I really have any girl clothes) and carry her to the kitchen. I make us scrambled eggs, since it's the only thing that I know how to cook without setting the building on fire. We don't say very much, four years of words struggle on my lips, but I don't know what to say.

"So...how long was I out?" She asks after practically licking her plate clean

"Uh...well...um..." I try to say

"I mean, it's October, so I'm guessing about four months?" She asks, hoping that's the answer

"Years." I say

I was out for four years?" She asks, as her lips begin to quiver

"...Yeah, four years as of three days ago."

"Wha...what about my mom and brothers, are they...?" She asks, putting her hand on her mouth

"Don't worry, they're safe, and they still live in the city." I reply, trying to sound encouraging "I can try to get them over here if you want."

"No" she says "I'm guessing my mom went through hell when she thought I was dead. She'd probably have a heart attack if she saw me now."

"So, what happens now?" She asks

"I don't know, I guess we just play it by year." I answer "I'm guessing Oscorp will be looking for us. "

"Probably just me." She ads "I am the escaped experiment."

"Yeah, that's what I meant." I say "So the best thing to do is probably get as far away from here as possible."

"What about aunt may?" She asks "She'll ask questions, and there aren't that many ways you can explain how I'm alive. Especially if she doesn't know that you're Spider-Man. Does she?"

"Actually no, she'd see the cuts and bruises on my face and she'd always believe me when I told her that I just got mugged." I say

"Don't you think that maybe, she does know but she just never said anything?" Gwen asks. "I mean, my mom knew whenever we...took a nap with my door locked. She even kept my brothers distracted so that we wouldn't be bothered"

"Well, I mean I just hung my suit in my closet and she did the laundry most of the time, and I'd always say that I was washing the American flag whenever everything turned out blue and red. So...DAMNIT, SHE KNOWS!" I say. "Thank God your mom and Aunt May were rarely in the same room."

"I know, it would've been like a non-stop version of the view." Gwen replies "Especially if they've had a few drinks."

Gwen and I laugh hysterically, and spend the rest of the day talking and laughing. It's like the last four years never even happened. Unfortunately, a few hours later, Gwen and I see a news report on the TV, with the headline: "Harry Osborn, son of Oscorp founder and former CEO, the late Norman Osborn, has escaped from Ravencroft institute."

* * *

**A/n, I know, this chapter was REALLY SHORT, but I wanted to just do a simple chapter with just Peter and Gwen.**


	5. I see fire

**Author's note: I know, it's been almost two weeks since I've updated, and I'm so sorry. I've just been insanely busy, my family and I just had a garage sale, and I got $700. I bought a PS4 with the money. My parents and I moved from a 2,900 square foot house, to a 1,700 square foot house. (My older brothers moved out and we didn't need the extra space) so, naturally, we had a lot of extra stuff to sell.**

**P.s. the next few chapters will introduce two more possible members of the sinister six, and its gonna be AWESOME. There are some pretty big plot twists coming, and no, they aren't from the comics.**

* * *

**Oh misty eye over the mountain below, Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls**  
**And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke**  
**Keep watching over Durin's sons**

**If this is to end in fire**  
**Then we shall all burn together**  
**Watch the flames climb high into the night**

**Calling out father oh**  
**Stand by and we will**  
**Watch the flames burn auburn on**  
**The mountain side**

**And if we should die tonight**  
**Then we suall all die together**  
**Raise a glass of wine for the last time**

**Calling out father oh**  
**Prepare as we will**  
**Watch the flames burn auburn on**  
**The mountain side**  
**Desolation comes upon the sky**

**Now I see fire**  
**Inside the mountain**  
**I see fire**  
**Burning the trees**  
**And I see fire**  
**Hollowing souls**  
**I see fire**  
**Blood in the breeze**  
**And I hope that you remember me**

**Oh, should my people fall**  
**Then surely I'll do the same**  
**Confined in mountain halls**  
**We got too close to the flame**

**Calling out father oh**  
**Hold fast and we will**  
**Watch the flames burn auburn on**  
**The mountain side**  
**Desolation comes upon the sky**

**Now I see fire**  
**Inside the mountain**  
**I see fire**  
**Burning the trees**  
**I see fire**  
**Hollowing souls**  
**I see fire**  
**Blood in the breeze**  
**And I hope that you remember me**

**And if the night is burning**  
**I will cover my eyes**  
**For if the dark returns**  
**Then my brothers will die**  
**And as the sky is falling down**  
**It crashed into this lonely town**  
**And with that shadow upon the ground**  
**I hear my people screaming out**

**Now I see fire**  
**Inside the mountains**  
**I see fire**  
**Burning the trees**  
**I see fire**  
**Hollowing souls**  
**I see fire**  
**Blood in the breeze**

**I see fire (oh you know I saw a city burning out) (fire)**  
**And I see fire (feel the heat upon my skin, yeah) (fire)**  
**And I see fire (uh-uh-uh-uh) (fire)**  
**And I see fire burn auburn on the mountain side" Ed Sheeran**

* * *

(Peter's POV)

Gwen and I stare at the TV, then back at each other, both of us are frozen, not knowing how to react. The camera on the TV continues to focus on Harry flying away on his glider, as he laughs in his new demonic voice. I feel my cheeks getting warmer and warmer until it's like they're on fire.

"Hey, you okay?" Gwen asks as she rests her hand on my shoulder

"Yeah, but I think it's a safe bet that he's coming for us." I sigh

"Then find him and kick his ass bugboy." Gwen says gently as she takes my hand

I change into my suit and started heading out the door, but not before being stopped by Gwen. "Be back soon." She whispers seductively as our lips part

"Will do" I reply before jumping through the window

* * *

I swing through the area surrounding my apartment as the city is blanketed by the night sky. I don't know where Harry is, and I don't know when, or even if, he'll attack, all I can do is wait. I won't let him hurt Gwen, not again, not again.I lost her once, it won't happen again.

I start to feel my spider-sense going off, with what feels like flashes of images of the GW bridge. I know where Harry is.

* * *

(Gwen's pov)

I try not to think about the fact that Peter is likely in danger, so I set my attention on one thing: my atrophy. I can move my hips, but I can't feel anything past that. Peter put out a wheelchair for me, he probably "barrowed" it, but I don't care. I intend on walking by the time he gets back. I try to get rid of my atrophy, in the only way I know how. "Wiggle your big toe" I say to myself, Kill Bill volume 1 is all that I can go on to move again. "Wiggle your big toe." I say again and again until my big toe moves. "Alright then, let's get these other piggies moving." I try to stand, but stumble and fall, I try again and I can stand perfectly.

My legs quickly regain their strength, and I'm able to walk around, they actually feel stronger than ever. I walk to the kitchen to get something to eat, but I am able to get their almost twice as fast as I normally can. Do I have powers? I guess Oscorp was experimenting on me, maybe they injected me with some spider-venom. Like the kind Peter has. They must have perfected whatever Harry took, especially since I don't look like the son of the devil right now.

* * *

(Peter's POV)

Rage builds inside me as I get closer to the bridge. I'm gonna make Harry pay for what he did to Gwen, and I would hand him back to the police until he's out cold on the ground, with two black eyes, a fat lip, and all of his ribs shattered. The bridge is in flames when I reach it. Cars are on fire, some of which have people in them. People are running in every direction, trying to get to safety, and a few cops are trying to hold off Harry as others are trying to get everyone off the bridge. All the while, Harry flies on his glider, blowing up everything and everyone in his path.

I swing to the top of the bridge to get a better vantage point. Harry still can't see me, which means I can sneak up behind him and land in a few extra punches. Unfortunately, I see Gwen's family, running with the large group of people. Is this why he's here? Does Harry intend to finish off Gwen's family? He spots them amongst the crowd and sends a missile right in their direction. I dive down to them, catch the missile with my web, and fling it back at Harry. He dodges it and it hits the top of the bridge, causing the cables to begin to collapse.

You didn't think it was gonna be that easy, did you?" Harry asks

"You know, for a second there, I actually kinda did." I say, as Gwen's mom and brothers get off the bridge before it detaches from the island of Manhattan, with the help of a police officer.

"You never should've hurt Gwen, Harry." I say

"You should've just given me your blood. I was left with no choice but to use the spider venom that your father created. I was surprised that it worked for your precious little Gwen. What do you think she'll do when she finds out that you let her family die? Do you think she'll still love you, or even tolerate you? She'll hate you so much that she'll probably kill you herself" He replies, just before firing a missile at me,I grab the missile with my web, and fling it into the ocean.

"I'm not gonna let you get hurt them Harry!" I yell

"I don't think you'll have any control over it." Harry says as he laughs menacingly

I hear something underneath me, it sounds like metal climbing up the bridge. The climbing sounds like it's going faster as it gets closer. A metallic tentichal appears on the right side of the bridge, followed by another, an two more after that, and then a man appears in the center of them. He's clearly older, and a little overweight. He has black hair with hints of grey, and he's wearing thick black goggles. Before I have a chance to react, I'm on the ground with a tentichal pinned to my chest. I feel like I'm slowly being crushed, I'm slowly losing my ability to breathe, and think I can taste blood in my mouth.

"Allow me to introduce Dr. Otto Octavious." Harry says "He's a friend that I met in ravencroft. He used to work for my father at Oscorp, but he was locked away after attempting to steal titanium from a military base. I know that you two will get along great, I've got some business to take care of, so I'll leave you two to get acquainted."

I look over at Gwen's mom and brothers as they drive away. I can't help them, all I can do is watch and wait for Harry to do whatever he's going to do. Within seconds, their car is in flames. And all I can hear is Harry's laugh as everything fades to black...

* * *

**a/n: the next chapter will be up in a few weeks, since my birthday is on Thursday.**


	6. Revelations

**Author's note: I'm so sorry for the delay, I celibrated my 19th birthday two weeks ago, and now I have the Flu. Since I was born without a pituitary gland, I have a lower immune system then everyone else. Don't worry, I'm getting better. Also, I actually just injured my left elbow and I have to wear a sling for a few days. I'm gonna try typing with one hand, so bare with me. **

* * *

**(Peter's pov)**

I'm surrounded by darkness, not the average nighttime darkness, but the kind that feels like all the light has been drained from the world. I try to move my arms, but they're cuffed by my waist to the wall behind me. My mask is off, but the rest of my suit is intact. I can't move my legs, I can feel them, but they don't move. They aren't restrained like my arms, I guess Harry had me drugged. I hear footsteps getting closer to me, followed by the opening of a door, and a light turning on.

I'm in the center of some small laboratory. I think I might actually be in Ravencroft, great. Three men in cavalier suits, each carrying a large assault rifle walk into the room, followed by someone else. The men shut the door as soon as he walks in.

"Well...well...well, what do we have here?" The fourth man says, before removing the hood on his cloak

"N..Norman Osborn...?" I ask as in a groggy voice

He doesn't look like how I remember him. He's grown at least two feet, his skin is dark green, the hair on his head is gone, he looks to have put on more muscle, a lot more, he has purple-ish/red bags under his eyes, and his eyes are dark yellow. He circles around me, almost like he's examining me.

"You know, you've caused a lot of trouble for my company over the 18 years, Mr. Parker." He replies coldly, in his low, menacing voice "But luckily, now the only problem I have with you now is what to do with you."

"You're right, if you just dump me into the ocean, my body will be found and people will ask why Oscorp would murder the hero of New York in cold blood." I say sarcastically "I would become a martyr, and people would turn against you and see you for the psychopath you are. This could even lead to riots that even you couldn't tame, and then you'll be butchered like an animal."

"Exactly!" He yells, followed by menacing, hysterical laughter "Although, my plan to dispose of you is already in motion as of last night. You allowed nearly four hundred people to die on that bridge. I think people will begin to doubt your...abilities, after letting so many people die, and at the same time none the less."

"What do you want from me?" I ask as I discreetly look around the room for a way to escape. There's nothing, I can't even find something to web onto and hit someone with. I can't break free from these restraints because of their weight, and they feel tight enough to where I can barely feel my wrists.

"Your destruction!"" Norman yells "I'm going to find everyone you love, and I'm going to hurt them. I'm going to make them bleed and cry and call out your name, and then I'm gonna kill you right in front of them before I burn them all alive. I'll be the hero who struck down the symbiote-infected Spider-Man. I'll become the new hero that is worshipped by millions, but unlike you, I'll use my power to bind everyone to my will. I will be like a God!"

"Well that's pretty smart thinking with that plan, but the last time I checked, I didn't have any symbiotes in my blood." I say "And besides, I'll kill you before I let you take anyone else from me!"

"Well...good luck with that." He says in a threatening tone while preparing an injection with black liquid

"He won't need luck tonight, BEAST!" One of the guards says before shooting the guard next to him, then turning his gun on Norman.

"This thing was crushing my head." My rescuer says as he takes off his helmet

"Kraven?" I ask as he removes my restraints "How did you know where I was?"

"I injected a tracking device into your thigh when we met." He replies nonchalantly "Come, we must move, these bullets will only slow him down." He says, referring to Norman, who is on the floor, covered in green blood. My knees fully regain their strength when I stand up. I find my mask on a table, and put it on before walking over to the door.

We head towards the door as Norman slowly stands up, and a small army of guards charge at us. The door leads us to a large dome-shaped room. The ceiling is made of glass, with the moon beaming right in the center. "Kraven, if we make it out of this, you owe me an explanation for why you're helping me!" I say

**Fever dreams- Tyler Bates**

"Ugh...fine!" He groans, before shooting a gas container by the guards. The blast takes down several of them, and leaves the remaining on the ground, injured and/or disoriented. I shoot a sonic web at another group of guards which makes all of them stick to the wall. Another group of guards charge at me with batons. I dodge the first guard's swings, but I eventually grab his wrist and break it. I knee the next guard in the ribs a few times before throwing him to the ground. Two more guards approach me, swinging their batons wildly. I grab one of them by the wrists and throw him to a column. I block the next guard's swing and knock the baton out of his hand before sending a right hook to his jaw. His teeth shatter on impact and he lays unconscious on the ground with blood gushing from his mouth.

Kraven and I take out wave after wave of guards, until eventually, they finally give up. "Do you actually have a plan on how we're going to get out of here?" I ask Kraven "Yes, come with me, they'll likely start sending in their elite squads next." He replies

We head outside and walk down a path way which leads to a small boat. "OH you've got to be kidding me." I say "What, you hate boats?" Kraven asks as he steps into the driver's seat "No, I hate water!" I say as I get into the passenger seat

We quickly take off, but not before being spotted by some of the elite squad. They're rather tall, they're clad in black but they're armor is more bulky. Each member of the squad gets into a large two-seater boat with a machine gun mounted on the passenger side. "Here,, take the wheel!" Kraven commands "Kraven, I have no idea how to drive a boat." I say

"Fine, crash course, steer with the wheel, and the handle on the side controls speed!" Kraven yells

I take the wheel, and follow his instructions to the tee. The elites quickly gain on us at as Kraven switches back to his usual outfit, and loads his crossbow. The first arrow hits a boat which explodes on impact. "Damn, I was aiming for the driver's head!" Kraven says, after realizing that the arrow hit the gas tank, on the first boat, and the three that followed.

"I guess I owe you an explanation on why I keep saving you." Kraven says after the boats stop following us, and we reach Manhattan

"Yeah, ya think?" I reply

"How much do you know about you mother?" He asks

"Not much, why?" I ask

Your mother, Mary Parker, was born Mishka Kravenove. She was my little sister." He replies

* * *

**Author's note: I told you I had some twists coming. See ya next time**

**P.s. Can someone send this story to sevenwebheads? I'm a big fan of his and I'd love to get his opinion on this.**


	7. Just like old times

_**"Are you, Are you**  
**Coming to the tree**  
**Where they strung up a man they say murdered three**  
**Strange things did happen here**  
**No stranger would it be**  
**If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree**_

**_Are you, Are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where the dead man called out for his love to flee  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree_**

_**Are you, Are you**  
**Coming to the tree**  
**Where I told you to run, so we'd both be free**  
**Strange things did happen here**  
**No stranger would it be**  
**If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.**  
_

**_Are you, Are you  
Coming to the tree  
Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me.  
Strange things did happen here,  
No stranger would it be,  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree" Jennifer Lawrence (as herd in "the hunger games: mockingjay- part 1)_**

* * *

**(Gwen's pov)**

I'm practically glued to the couch, staring at the TV in disbelief. The news continues to talk about how the GW bridge is now completely underwater due to a fight between Spider-Man and some "strange creature on some kind of high-tech glider". The death toll is currently at over two hundred people. I feel my face turn pale as the list of casualties starts to be read. "The first casualties that we were able to identify are; Helen Stacy: 53, Howard Stacy: 18, Phillip Stacy: 13...". The list goes on and on for the next five minutes, and then says that at least 20 people are missing. Just when I think it can't get any worse, the reporter also says that Spider-man has been captured.

I rewind the broadcast, and listen to the casualties again. Everyone in my family is listed, except for one person, my youngest brother, Simon. Could he still be alive? Maybe he wasn't with my mom, or maybe he just wasn't in the car when it blew up. I have to get to my old apartment, maybe he's there. Unless my mom moved out. I need to find him, I'm all he has now.

* * *

(Peter's POV)

"Wha...Kraven, what the hell are you talking about?" I ask "My mother's name was Mary Sarkozy. She worked at her roommate's father's luggage store on 5th avenue, and after working there for two years she met my dad and they got married eight months later."

"You know very little, Peter Parker. We were raised in Chernobyl.." He begins "...but we were sent to live with our grandparents who were sleepers in New York after our parents were killed when the reactor blew up. Our father was rumored to have been responsible for the disaster, and our grandparents knew that it would be dangerous for us to bare his name. So in order to blend in, we were forced to change our names to Mary and Nicholas Sarkozy. After our grandparents died, I went back to my birth name, and returned home. Your mother and I hadn't spoken since."

"If you're my uncle, then why wasn't I even aware of your existence?" I ask "How can I even believe you?"

He holds up a photo of the two of them when they were children, before speaking again. "18 years ago I tried to contact her, but she said she had to run away, and ordered me never to speak to you. Oscorp murdered my sister, and now I want them to pay the price. I've spent the last ten years training myself to the peak of my physical capabilities to prepare for this. Will you help me?"

"Yes, I will." I respond with a crooked smile

* * *

(Gwen's pov)

I grab Peter's keys from the kitchen counter and head to the parking garage. I walk over to the white suburban that Peter used to get me out of Oscorp. I can't unlock the car with the key, so I press the locator button on the chain. I hear a beeping sound in the distance, I continue to hit the button until I reach the vehicle. The key isn't for a car, it's for a motorcycle. "Oh you've got to be kidding me." I groan. I don't know how to ride a motorcycle, I know how to ride a bike, and I know a thing or two from the internet. It can't be that hard, can it?

TIt turns out that it is a lot harder than it looks. I get the hang of it rather quickly, I let out a scream when I gripped the clutch for first time because of how fast I took off. It feels like time has slowed down when I'm moving, I can see traffic lights that are hundreds of feet away, I can hear people talking in their cars that are two blocks away, and I can see every drop of rain that falls from the night sky.

I reach the complex within less than three minutes. Peter must've been watching over my family over the past four years. I can't exactly walk through the front door, especially since Stan the doorman is there. (mini-a/n Stan Lee cameo) He was the only doorman that was actually nice to people. My "death" was likely all over the news, so Stan would think that it's weird that a supposedly dead girl is standing before him. This leaves me with only one option, the fire escape.

I'm able to reach my apartment on the 20th floor within seconds, without even needing to catch my breath. My bedroom window isn't locked, I'm able to sneak through without making a sound. I'm back in my old room, it hasn't changed at all. My books are right where I left them, the papers on my desk haven't been moved, and even my old clothes are right where I had them arranged.

I search the apartment, no lights are on. It's a mess, as usual. My mom stopped paying attention to how our apartment looked after dad died. She was too busy getting so drunk that she could barely stand up. I was the one who had to hold my family together, get Phillip and Simon to school on time, make sure they get their homework done, cooking dinner every night, and prying a bottle of scotch from my mother's hands.

I walk over to the kitchen where the answering machine is and turn on the lights. "One new message" the machine says when I press the play button. "Hi mom, it's me..." Simon announces, with his cracking voice "I'm just reminding you that I'm staying with Matt tonight so we can work on our science project. His mom will drop me off in the morning, see you then."

Ok, good, he's safe. I'll just wait here until he gets back. He'll be safer with Peter and I than anyone else, right? Of course I'm right, Peter is spider-man after all. I head back to my room and change into a white, long sleeved turtleneck and a black skirt after heading to my parents bedroom and grabbing my father's pistol. I pass by a photo of my family in the hallway. It's all of us, it was taken on the Christmas before dad died. I can feel tears trying to escape, so I squeeze my eyes shut to stop them.

"I'm sorry." I weep as I hold back more tears. One or two get through before I stop them. Hold it together Gwen. This isn't the time, focus on the task at hand. I hear a knock on my bedroom window, I turn around and see Peter on my fire escape.

* * *

(Peter's pov)

"How did you know where I was?." Gwen asks as she opens her bedroom window

"Well, you weren't at my apartment, and I had a feeling this is the only other place you would go." I reply as I climb through her window

"The news report said that you'd been captured, what happened?" She asks

"Harry...Harry happened." I reply "And he wasn't alone. He had help on the outside, Norman probably sent in a rescue team. As well as a guy with metalic tenticales."

"Wait, I thought Norman Osborn was dead." She says

"So did I" I reply "they used the same serum that brought you back, you were their test subject." "Oh, and I have a Russian uncle that I never knew about."

"Oh my god." she gasps

"Ok, that was the most mild reaction I expected from you when I told you in my mind." I say

"No Peter, you've been shot!" she yells, pushing me over to her bed and grabbing the first aid kit underneath it.

She opens up the upper part of my suit from the zipper on the back. I look down and see the large blood trail leaking down my chest, starting from my right shoulder. "I'm just gonna warn you now, this will hurt like hell." Gwen says as she grabs a pair of tweezers

I groan in pain as she pours a bottle of gin on the wound, before digging the bullet out. "I failed you Gwen." I say as she stitches up the hole "I disobeyed your father when he told me to stay away from you, and now your family is dead, because of me. Harry said that he wanted to drive us apart. He thought you'd kill me because I allowed him to kill them."

"You're not the one that killed them Peter, it was Harry. I only blame him for this, and when the time comes, I'm going to kill him for it." She says, with bloodlust in her voice

"And you didn't let all of them die." She says in a comforting tone

"What do you mean?" I ask

"Simon is still alive. That's the main reason why I came back here."

"Then, I guess we can just sit and wait." I recommend

"That's the plan." She says, smiling

"just like old times." I say as she finishes wrapping my wound in a t-shirt

"What? Me vowing revenge on my family's killer?" She asks sarcastically

"No, I actually mean me walking into your bedroom with an injury and you patching me up." I reply as I place my hands on her cheeks "Being with you was the only time that I actually felt comfortable being Peter Parker. You're someone that I could actually be honest with. Someone that I couldn't handle losing a second time, and that I will love until the end of my days, and beyond."

Gwen quickly closes the short gap between our lips. I raise her left leg up to my hip, before I place her on the bed. We wrap our arms around each other tightly as we begin.

**"Welcome to your life  
There's no turning back  
Even while we sleep  
We will find you**

**Acting on your best behaviour  
Turn your back on mother nature  
Everybody wants to rule the world**

**It's my own design  
It's my own remorse  
Help me to decide  
Help me make the most Of freedom **

**and of pleasure**

**Nothing ever lasts forever  
Everybody wants to rule the world**

**There's a room where the light won't find you  
Holding hands while the walls come tumbling down  
When they do I'll be right behind you**

**So glad we've alost made it  
So sad they had to fade it  
Everybody wants to rule the world**

**Say that you'll never never never never need it  
One headline why believe it?  
Everybody wants to rule the world**

**All for freedom and for pleasure  
Nothing ever lasts forever**  
**Everybody wants to rule the...(Everybody wants to rule the) Everybody wants to rule the world" Lorde**

I no longer have to restrain myself with her, she's no longer fragile like she was before. She has the same venom that runs through my veins, but it feels like she might actually be stronger than me. "Wow, you really were holding back before." Gwen says afterword, noticing that we broke the bed, cracked the drywall, and ripped out a large chunk of the carpet. "Gwen, you have no freakin idea." I reply as we fall asleep


	8. Three's a crowd

** Author's note: I forgot to mention this in the earlier chapters, but I'm writing the story (largely the villains) as if they've already built up in the sinister six spin off. Their origins will be hinted at, but they won't be overly detailed since we only know what Peter and Gwen know. Also, this is in many ways, a two part story. Part one will end at around chapter 15 and part two will be another 10-15 chapters. Don't worry, I'm not having this be two seperate stories. But I will be taking a few weeks off (2 or 3) to catch up on my Carrie story. **

* * *

"Freedom is not worth having if it does not include the freedom to make mistakes" Gandhi

_(Peter's pov)_

_"Come on daddy, come play with me!" A little girl calls, she has her mother's blond hair, my curls, and her mother's eyes, I know her name, but I can't say it out loud. _

"Yeah_ yeah, I'm coming sweetheart." I reply as I slowly walk over to her_

_We're on the bridge, the same bridge that I professed my love to Gwen, the same one that we spent our last evening together on. The bridge is empty and dark. There are no lights along the railing, or even the usual light that beams from the moon and reflects from the water. __The girl runs toward the side, her toddler legs don't slow her down. "Come on, catch me Daddy, catch me." She commands, before jumping._

**_"why think separately,  
_**

**_of this life and the next  
_**

**_one born from the last? _**

**_you're a deathless soul  
_**

**_cannot be kept in grave,  
_**

**_I will come again..I will come again." Dracula Untold soundtrack _**

_Acting on instinct, I run to the side and dive after her. I'm not at the bridge anymore. We're in the clock tower, and I'm diving through debris from the gears again. She is still smiling and laughing as she falls to the cold ground below. I reach out my right arm, and shoot a web. The tip of the web extends out, almost like fingers attempting to catch her. The web does reach her, but not in a way that I hoped. It locks around her neck right when my other hand grabs the bar, and..._

_**SNAP**_

* * *

I jolt awake, with cold sweat seeping through my forehead, and Gwen asleep with her body wrapped around mine. "Hey, are you alright?" Gwen asks in a groggy voice as she wraps her arms around my shoulders "Yeah" I reply "it was just a dream."

"Bad?" She asks "Yeah, but it was only a dream." I answer as I lie back down

"What happened?" She asks

"There...there was a little girl," I begin "and she looked just like you. She kept asking me to play with her, and she called me 'daddy'. She made me chase her to the side of a bridge, and then she jumped. I tried to catch her but my web hit her neck."

Gwen stares at me as she places her hand on her mouth to catch her jaw. "I...I never told you...oh God..." She begins as tears form in her eyes "Do you remember the night that you snuck me into special projects, and afterword we had dinner and we...?"

"Yeah, yeah, I remember." I reply "Aunt May had the night shift at the hospital so we had the house to ourselves all night."

"Well, a few weeks later, I woke up in the middle of the night because I was sick." she says "and I took a test the next day, and it was positive."

I can feel the blood drain from my cheeks, as well as a knot forming in my stomach. I swallow deeply, in order to avoid the taste of vomit I can feel rising from my throat. "I...I..oh god, oh no no no no no." I burst out "I killed our baby."

"No Peter, don't do this again. You can't blame yourself for everything that goes wrong." She says in a stern tone "Even the best of us can make mistakes, it was my fault that I never told you."

"Well then why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant?" I ask

"I don't know." She admits, almost like she's confessing to a murder "I guess I thought it would be easier for both of us to move on with our lives if you never knew, and I didn't want you to have to choose between me or to be spider-man."

"Gwen, I would've chosen you over the entire world." I confess as I cup her cheeks in my hands "Like I told you that night on the bridge, YOU are my path. Where you go, I'll follow you, no matter where, when, or what. Unless it's that seafood buffet on 5th ave, Uncle, Ben and I got banned from there after we stole a bunch of lobsters."

"You stole lobsters?" She asks, chuckling

"Hey, they boil those things while they're still alive. After you see it happen on food network it permanently alters your brain." I answer

"So it's basically the equivalent of taking LSD?" She asks whille laughing that laugh that I loved hearing

"Yeah pretty much." I reply

* * *

(Gwen's pov)

I sit on the couch in my old living room, waiting for my brother to show up. Peter tells me that he'll wait on the rooftop, so that the two of us can have some privacy. What will Simon do when he sees me? He's been under the impression that I've been dead for the past four years, he'll probably think he's going crazy or something. Oh God, he has no idea that mom and the other boys are dead.

He's 11, so he won't believe me if I say that they had to go on some secret mission in space. That was what we told him when dad died, he was only 4 then, so he'd believe anything. I guess I can tell him the same way that mom told Howard and Phillip dad died. She said that even though they couldn't see, hear or feel him anymore, he would always be with us, and that someday we would be together again. I don't think she meant six years when she said that.

I hear the door slowly unlock, followed by it opening. "Mom? Mom?" Simon calls as he walks through the door. He's changed so much, the little boy I once knew is gone. He's been through so much in his short life, from dad dying, me dying, and now this.

"Simon..." I call gently

His head turns toward me, staring at me in shock. "G...Gwen...?" He asks

"Yeah, it's me honey." I say as I walk up to him and wrap my arms around him. "I thought you were dead." He says "So did I." I reply

"Where's mom?" He asks "I saw on the news...is it true?"

Before I can answer, I am interrupted by the sound of helicopters flying through the air. I look out the window to get a better view of them. They look like more advanced versions of V-22 Ospreys, but jet black, a more narrow tip, and missiles and machine guns on each side.

Peter runs into the living room "What is that?" I ask as he rushes to my side "Trouble." He says bluntly as the five Oscorp jets approach us.

_**"What's your rush now, everyone will have his day to die?" A perfect circle **_


	9. Trouble

**Author' note: whoah man, this week has been crazy. First we hear that Sony may be giving up spider-man and that marvel won't include Andrew Garfield, and now the rumor that Sony fired Andrew two months ago. I was just telling Lucas A earlier that if the Sony hack said that he was fired two months ago, then why would it take two months for it to be reported? **

**It's fake, that's why. Even Lucas A mentioned that Andrew said last month that he might appear in the sinister six film. Trust me, Marc Webb's spider-man trilogy will go on as planned and Andrew and Emma will return.**

**#supportAndrew**

* * *

(Peter's pov)

"What is it, is something wrong?" Simon asks as he gets up from the couch

"Everything's fine bud." I reply "Just stay away from the windows." Gwen says

"Why?" He asks

"Uh...because there's an ugly naked guy across from us." I reply

"Seriously?" he asks" I wanna see." He says as he runs to the window, before gwen can stop him

"What are those?" He asks in a frightened tone

"Oscorp gunships" I reply

"They aren't very discreet, are they?" gwen asks sarcastically as we turn our heads to face out the window

"I'm sure Oscorp came up with an alibi that won't cause the public to turn on them." I say "Maybe an experiment gone wrong, or just a training exorcise. Something stupid."

"What's the plan?" Gwen asks as she puts a gun in the back of her pants.

"I'll keep them busy while you get him to the apartment." I reply "Stick to alleyways and underpasses to avoid detection."

"Peter, they're after me, not you." She says

"I just escaped from Ravencroft, I'm pretty sure these guys will get just as big of a reward if either of us is captured." I reply

"Don't you think they'll eventually find us there?" She asks "They found us here..."

"I know they will, but at least it will buy us some time to get Aunt May and Mary Jane. Oscorp will take whoever they can to get to us." I reply, looking at Simon "We need to get them as far away from here as possible."

I walk back to Gwen's room and put my suit on before jumping out the window. I hear a gunship flying towards me as I decend to the ground, rapidly firing it's machine guns. Every bullet hits the building across from me, following it, are the sounds of shattering windows and people screaming inside. Some from the injury of themselves or someone else in the room, or just the shock of the gunfire, or all of the above.

I swing to the left just before I hit the ground and squeeze through two buildings. The ship can't spot me, which enables me to be able to climb to the roof, and jump down to the top of the ship. I web up the propellers, which causes the ship to plummet to the ground. I web it up before it crashes, and catch the pilots as the tumble out the back. "You guys need a better line of work." I tell them as I web them to a wall.

Two more ships close in on either side of me. I sling-shot myself above them as they fire, their bullets only hit each other and they one goes down in flames. I swing forward for six blocks as the ship chases me. I swing around the top of a building as the ship ascends toward me as I get higher.

I eventually get high enough to where I'm above the ship. I'm face to face with the nose of the ship, just before it fires, I shoot a web at it's windshield. I jump down and crash through the windshield, kicking the pilots in the chest. The weight causes them to fall out the back like the first two. Unlike the first two pilots, I'm unable to catch them. They hit the ground and I hear their skulls shatter.

The last ship heads toward me, sending a missile my way. I jump over the missile, only to realize that instead of me, it's heading toward a building. I web up the missile and fling it back toward its owner. And with that, the last plane explodes. I hear the sound of gunfire in the distance, I climb up the nearest building to find the source. I'm not the target after all. I thought I was causing the distraction, I was wrong. The planes are my distraction.

* * *

(Gwen's pov)

Sinon and I take the stairwell down from my old apartment to the parking garage twenty stories below. The motorcycle is right where I left it, I see no one around us, so we are able to get to it without being spotted. I get on first as Simon puts on his helmet. It's just a plain bicycle helmet, but it'll have to do.

I can see several cars approach in the distance, they have the Oscorp logo on them. "Simon, no matter what happens, I want you to keep your eyes on me." I tell him sternly as I squeeze the accelerator

"Do not let them get away, the boss wants the girl alive." I hear a voice say in a walkie-talkie

I still don't understand why they wanted me in the first place. Peter said that they used me as a test subject to resurrect Norman Osborn, but why me? He could've selected several different people for this, so why me?

I listen to Peter's suggestion and stick to alleyways. This is partially successful, but they eventually are able to cut us off at the end of an alley. "Don't make this difficult Ms. Stacy, just come with us and the boy won't be hurt." A tall man wearing a dark suit and sunglasses says as the driver window of his SUV rolls down completely

"Go to hell!" I command, he pulls something from his coat, but I take my gun and shoot him in the head

I squeeze us through the car and continue toward the apartment. Amother car comes speeding toward us, it's a black Camaro. The driver rolls down his window, rapidly firing his SMG. I avoid being hit by going around passing cars and buses, leaving the bullets to find their way inside the bodies of the people inside them. I can't shoot him from this distance, he's at least 15 yards away. However, this isn't too far away for him. Before I have the chance to react, a bullet hits my leg, and the motorcycle collapses on top of me and Simon.

I gather all of my strength to lift it from us and try to stand. "Are you okay?" I ask Simon as he stands up "Yeah, I'm fine." He replies as he rubs his forehead

The man with the gun gets out of his car and quickly approaches us. We back up toward the sidewalk as he gets closer. I reach for my gun, only to find it's hiding spot vacant. It's on the street, at least five feet away from us. "Hey, looking for me?" I hear Peter ask as he stands on the wall of the building behind me

The gunman fires his gun at Peter. Unfortunately for him, Peter flips over the man as he fires, his bullets hitting nothing but air. Peter knocks the gun from his hand and sends a hard kick to his chest, sending him to the wall where Peter webs him up right when he hits it.

"Are you two alright?" He asks

"Yeah...yeah we're okay." I whence as I clutch my left thigh, before collapsing


	10. Emergency surgery

**Author's note: warning, this chapter has some disturbing content. I did a ton of research on bullet removal in order to make it as realistic as possible. If you're squeamish, skip the part that's in Peter's pov.**

* * *

**p.s. Does anyone know if the "boyhood" section h****as been uploaded yet? I just saw the movie last week and I keep getting ideas for a story. It picks up right where the movie ends and follows Mason from age 18 to 30.**

* * *

(Peter's pov)

We rush back to the apartment. I'm once again carrying a semi-conscious Gwen in my arms while Simon runs to keep up with me. A few people turn toward us, and often look confused. Hopefully they don't think I'm the real spider-man and that I'm just dressed like him.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Simon asks as I open the door to my apartment and gently place Gwen on my kitchen table

"Yeah, she's gonna be fine." I answer as I remove the blood-soaked clothing that surrounds her bullet wound "I just need to make sure that her femoral artery hasn't been severed."

"Is there anything I could be doing?" He asks as he tries to sound calm

"She's slipping out of counciousness." I say "So I need you to talk to her and try to keep her calm and awake while I fix up her leg. She's going to be in a lot of pain which could make her go into shock. So I need you to keep her eyes fixed on you no matter what."

I carefully check the wound, and curse under my breath. The bullet is right next to the artery and is putting pressure on it. I slowly insert tweezers into the wound, blood pours out as I go in further. I hear Gwen groaning in the background. "Can we give her any medicine so that she isn't in any pain?" Simon asks "I don't have any to give her." I reply

I can't exactly treat this like a the removal of a bandaid, one false move and her artery will be severed and she'll die in minutes. "Got it" I announce almost tryumphently as the tweezers grasp the bullet. I slowly pull it out and place it on a bowl. I don't have any stitches, so I use a web to patch up her wound.

"Okay...I think I'm gonna go throw up now." Simon says

"Alright." I reply "Hey, you did a good job."

"Thanks." He says "So did you."

(Gwen's pov)

I am awoken some time later by the sudden sensation of stabbing pan. "Hey hey, it's okay, you're alright." I hear Peter say gently as I briefly squirm. I slowly open my eyes to see where I am, I only see a celling light in my narrow vision. We're back at Peter's apartment, and the light is the same one that hangs above his bed.

"How do you feel?" He asks as he adjusts the quilt that's draped over me

"Oh, just great." I reply sarcastically "getting shot in the leg really mellows you out." Peter chuckles

"Now you know how I feel." He says as he sits down beside me

"How many times has it happened to you?" I ask

"One, no...uh, two...,uh wait, four times." He replies

"When did the other three happen?" I ask

"Well, the first one happened when your dad tazzed me in the chest, the second was when one of the S.W.A.T. guys accidentally grazed my leg on the same night, and the third is when I was shot in the foot by a Russian mobster." He replies

"I'm pretty sure that first one doesn't exactly qualify as getting shot. It's more on the lines of just getting tazzed." I say

"How's Simon?" I ask

"He's okay." Peter replies as he slightly opens the door enough for me to see Simon asleep on the couch "He's been asleep for a while. You'd be proud, he helped out a lot during your operation."

"How is he holding up?" I ask "This can't be easy on him."

"He hasn't said much." Peter sighs "I don't think it's settled in yet."

I fight the urge to cry when I finally look at Simon. Asleep on the couch, hopefully dreaming of something happier than what he's been through for the past six years. "I always had to be the strong one after my dad died." I say as tears leak from my eyes

"My mom was always God knows where, with God knows who. A month after my dad died, she walked through the front door, falling down drunk. I had to spend the entire night holding her hair as she puked and help her get into bed." I'm sobbing now as Peter pulls me into his arms "I was the one who had to console my brothers whenever they would think about dad. I was the one who had to work overtime at Oscorp because my mom blew away my dad's three hundred thousand dollar life insurance on alcohol within a year. It was always me that had to be the strong one."

"I know Gwen." Peter says gently "You did a good job, and that deserves some credit."

"I was so obsessed with leaving for England." I say "I didn't pay attention to what would happen with my brothers. I just figured everything would be fine and that my mom would be cleaned up. Everything that has happened within the passed four years is my fault. If I stayed then I could've protected my family, and now they're dead because of me."

"You know that wasn't your fault, Gwen." Peter says "It's like you said last night, your family died because of Harry." He's right, Harry was the one who killed them. I won't let him apologize, I won't show sympathy, and I won't give up, not until I have my hands around his neck.


	11. Fugitives

(Peter's pov)

There is smoke and flames everywhere. I'm practically blinded by my surroundings. I hear a weak voice call out for me. Oh god, it can't be her. I call out her name, which causes a sharp pain in my rib cage. I place my hand on it to check the damage. Two feel cracked, and one feels broken. The pain causes me to drop to my knees and groan.

"...Peter..." She calls through the smoke and debris

"I'm here.." I says as I find her "Don't worry, you're okay...you're okay..." I say as I crawl over to her and hold her in my arms. The look in her eyes proves that I'm wrong.

Oh god, the blood. There's blood...there's blood everywhere. Oh Jesus...oh Jesus Christ, not again...not again.

* * *

**_24 hours earlier..._**

(Gwen's pov)

Simon wakes up the next morning, shortly after Peter leaves to scout out a path to May's house. We both know that Oscorp will hit us again, and May will be in danger until we get to her. I try to sleep several times throughout the night, but the on and off pain in my leg prevents this from happening.

The pain slowly has become bearable. It's gone from a high pitched scream in agony, to a low, irritated growl. Walking around tends to help distract me from the pain. I whip up pancakes for Simon after he gets dressed. They're Peter's old clothes, he was just about the same size as Simon at his age.

"What happened to you, Gwen?" Simon asks, sitting on the couch watching TV as I clean up the kitchen "For the passed four years everyone thought you were dead. Obviously, that wasn't the truth."

I've been dreading this moment. I turn off the sink and sit on the armchair next to him. "Do you remember that guy who cut the power to the entire city?" I ask "Yeah, he was really creepy." He replies

"Well, spider-man asked me to help stop him because he was only number two at midtown and I was number one. But unfortunately, he wasn't alone. His accomplice caught us off guard and kidnapped me. Spider-man tried to save me, but he was too late." I say "When you say spider-man, don't you mean Peter?" He asks

"Yeah" I reply "How did you even find out about him anyway?"

"A few weeks after your funeral, he sent us a letter." He says as he reaches into his backpack "Mom tried to throw it out after she read it, but I kept it." He says as he hands the letter to me.

**_ "In regards to the Stacy family,_**

**_I don't know exactly where to start. All I can say is...I'm sorry. I'm so...unbelievably sorry. I took away a loving husband and father, who made me promise to stay away from Gwen to keep all of you safe. But I couldn't, I loved her too much, and now she's gone too. I failed her, I failed George, I failed all of you._**

**_I thought I could balance being spider-man and being with her, but I was wrong. And now Gwen is dead because of me. She was my life, I carry her in my heart, and my soul, and my mind. I will never stop loving her, and I won't let anymore of you die because of me. I promise you, as long as there is a single breath in my body, I will never stop protecting you. I won't let anyone else die...not for me._**

**_-Peter Parker"_**

I clutch my jaw in one hand, trying to hold in tears, and hold the letter close to my chest in the other. "He really loves you, Gwen." Simon says as he places his hand on my shoulder. "And he tried his best to his promise to protect us. He was on our rooftop almost every night, and usually he wouldn't leave until the sun came up. I don't even think he slept. He tried to go incognito, but I caught him a few times. He didn't even have his mask on most of the times."

"Where is the bullet that Peter took out of me?" I ask, changing the subject

"I put it in a bag in the bathroom." Simon replies "Why?"

"I uh...I just need to check something." I say as I walk over to the bathroom

I find the bag under the sink, and I see something on the bullet. There's a flashing red light on the bulk. "Shit." I mutter under my breath. I would recognize this from a mile away, the bullet is a tracker dart. Granted, I never specialized in weapons development, but these darts were injected into all of our test subjects at Oscorp. I guess they've upgraded it for military use within the passed four years.

Without a second thought, I call Peter, but not before throwing the bullet out the window. "Uh...Peter, you know that...thing that you took out of me?" I ask, trying to sound cryptic in case Oscorp has his line tapped

"Wh..what?" He asks in a confused tone "That thing that you had to surgically remove from my leg." I say "Uh...Gwen, I have no idea what you're talking about." He replies "Oh for god sakes, the bullet that you removed from my leg had a tracker dart in it!" I yell "Oh...well why didn't you just say that in the first place?" He asks "Because I'm pretty sure Oscorp is listening!" I say

"Don't worry, I have a secure phone line." He says "I st...borrowed it from a guy I know." "Why would you need a secure phone line?" I ask "Uh...for this exact situation." He replies

"Well how often are you in this exact situation?" I ask "I'm not, but it's better to be safe than sorry." He says "I donno, I think most people would say that's paranoia." I reply "Says the one who has a pistol in her hand bag." He says

"Anyway, I haven't seen any Oscorp vehicles from here to queens." He says "Okay, what's the plan then?" I ask "Head to my aunt's house and I'll meet you there as soon as I can." He says

"Okay, we're headed there now." I say

* * *

**Author's note: We're just about mid-way through, are you guys excited to find out how it all ends? Aunt May and Mary Jane will reappear in the next chapter. I'm really excited to show what their relationship is like. As a lot of you may have guessed, I'm basing their relationship on the May/Gwen relationship in the "ultimate" comics.**

**p.s. Peter's letter to Gwen's family was going to be in chapter 7, but I felt it worked better this way because it also develops Simon as a character.**


	12. Old friends

**Autho****r's note: Oh my freaking God, I can't believe how much support this story is getting. I just wanted to take a minute to thank all of you for making this my highest reviewed spider-man story to date.**

** None of my other Spider-man stories have gained as many reviews, follows, and favorites so quickly. Seriously, give yourselves a round of applause because there's no way I could've done this without all of your love and support. Now then, let's get this show on the road.**

**p.s. Game of Thrones is coming to IMAX on the 29th for one week only. They're airing the last two episodes of season four ("The Watchers on the wall" and "the children") as well as a five minute sneak preview for season five So naturally, my brother and I are unbelievably ecstatic. We're getting our tickets the next time he comes out.**

* * *

_**"And who are you, the proud lord said, **_ _**that I must bow so low? **_

_**Only a cat of a different coat, **_ _**that's all the truth I know. **_

_**In a coat of gold or a coat of red, **_ _**a lion still has claws, **_

_**And mine are long and sharp, my lord, **_ _**as long and sharp as yours. **_

_**And so he spoke, and so he spoke, **_ _**that Lord of Castamere, **_ _**But now the rains weep o'er his hall, **_ _**with no one there to hear. **_

_**Yes now the rains weep o'er his hall, **_ _**and not a soul to hear." Game of Thrones**_

**21 hours erlier...**

**(Gwen's pov)**

Simon and I reach May's house a few hours later. A young red-headed woman answers the door. I recognize the spider-man tattoo or n her right arm. I met her the day I died. I was about to leave for the airport, but I made a stop to say goodbye to Peter.

_"If you're here to see Peter, he isn't home yet and his aunt is working at the hospital till 4 in the morning." She said in a friendly tone as she hammered her front porch while reading The Great Gatsby_

_"Great." I replied_

_"You must be Gwen." she said "Peter talks about you all the time."_

_"You're Mary Jane, right?" I asked_

_"In the flesh." She replied as we shook hands "You can call me MJ though, everybody does."_

_"Hey, I know this is a little weird, but can I ask you for some relationship advice?" She asked_

_"Uh...sure." I replied, I was surprised, usually I was the one who asked for relationship advice _

_"Well, it seems like the only guys I seem to attract always turn out to be total dickheads." She said "If I wanted someone like that, I'd just date my dad." We laughed_

_"Well, I'm not that good on giving relationship advice, but all I can say is just be yourself. Don't hide behind a shadow of who you really are." I said_

_"Thanks, that actually helps a lot." She replied_

_"Anytime." I said "Hey, when Peter gets back, will you give this to him for me?" I asked as I held out a flashdrive _

_"Yeah, sure." She replied as I got back into my cab_

_"Oh, and one more peace of advice." I said "Date a nerd."_

"Gwen?" She asks as she pulls me in for a hug "Oh my god, it's been so long! How've you been?"

"I...Uh...I'm great." I reply. There are only two possible explanations right now. Either she's an airhead who's been oblivious to everything that's happened over the past four years, or Peter never told her I was dead, or the hidden third option: she's herd so many strange things about the Parker family that she's doing what I've done**, **just go with it.

"So, who's this?" She asks, referring to Simon, who is almost hiding behind me.

"Oh, this is my little brother, Simon." I reply

She invites us in and shows us toward the living room. "Just wait here, I'll be right back." She says as she walks upstairs. She walks back down with a girl, they talk quietly as the walk toward the door. If I didn't know any better, I'd say they were in a relationship. I think I remember the other girl from school, her name is Liz Allen.

She's a year older than me, she was actually my predecessor as Captain of the Debate Team. She looks to have put on a little weight since high school, not a lot, just a little in the face. Good for her, she was bulimic in school. The two of them lightly peck each other on the cheek before Liz walks out the door.

The two of us spend the next few hours catching up over coffee. May comes back from an 8 hour shift at around 2:30. She is clearly shocked to see me, but she hugs me anyway.

The kitchen looks to have been redone. The room looks to have been extended outward, as well as a Tuscan-style makeover. The rabbit-ears TV has been removed, and is replaced with a newer one.

"Hey, I'm just going to ask, where are your mom and brothers?" May asks

"They...Uh...they were killed on the GW bridge the other night." I reply "I guess you can say that they took my place."

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that." She says "How are you and Simon holding up?"

"I've been better." I say "I'm worried about Simon though. He hasn't really responded to all of this."

"Just give him some time sweetheart." She says "He's just in shock about everything. Don't worry, he'll be okay, we all handle loss differently."

"Yeah, I'm sure he will." I say

"And forgive my asking, but how are you alive?" She asks

"I honestly don't know." I say "One second I was falling in a clock tower, and the next I'm in Peter's arms."

"Well I'm glad you're back." She says with a smile "Peter hasn't been the same without you."

"So was I, but it feels good to be back." I say

**18 hours earlier...**

**(Peter's pov)**

I get to aunt May's house a few hours later. She is preparing sandwiches for everyone when I walk in the door. She's clearly confused about the situation, I haven't even talked to her in almost a week. "Obviously, I owe you an explanation " I whisper once I get close enough to her "Yeah, it's not everyday that you come home from work and see someone that you thought was dead sitting on your couch." She says

"We're in danger." I say "An Oscorp assault team ambushed the three of us at Gwen's apartment and they knew where I live because they shot Gwen with a tracker dart.. I'm sorry for endangering you and MJ, but we had nowhere else..." "Wait a minute, wait a minute..." She interrupts "What were you do at Gwen's apartment and how is she alive?"

"You should sit down, it's kind of a long story." I say

Gwen and I then spend the next few hour stelling her and MJ everything. Or at least, everything that they need to know. As you can probably guess, my identity as Spider-Man is brought up. I look over to Gwen, as a way of asking if this really is an appropriate time to admit it. She smiles, giving me my answer.

"Alright, I guess now is as good a time as any." I say as Gwen wraps her hand around mine. I don't say anything, I just take out my mask and set it on the coffee table in between the four of us.

Aunt May picks up the mask with both hands. She holds it gently as she thinks of something to say. "Why didn't you just tell me at the begining?" She asks "I mean, I wouldn't exactly have liked it, but I wouldn't have tried to stop you."

"You know why." I say as I put the mask back in my pocket "It's the same reason you and uncle Ben never told me the truth about my parents. It would be too dangerous."

"And we're not in danger now?" She asks "I think Oscorp would be hunting us down either way."

I sigh, I know she's right. Keeping her in the dark hasn't exactly helped with this situation; but at the same time, the last person that I was honest with died.

"No offense aunt May, but can honestly say you had no idea?" I ask "I think everyone in this room knows that I'm terrible at lying."

"It's true, he really is." Gwen says, while chuckling awkwardly

"Yeah May." MJ says, while trying to sound neutral "I mean I must've seen him climb through his bedroom window in that suit a hundred times."

"Wait, really?" I ask

"Peter, our bedroom windows were parallel to each other." MJ replies "And that's not the worst thing I've caught you doing. I actually remember this one night when I came home from home from work, I walk into my room and I just happened to look out my window, and saw you and Gwen..."

"WHOA WHOA WHOA, young ears, young ears, people." Gwen says as she covers Simon's ears

"I...I'll be back in a little bit." Aunt May says as she gets up and grabs her purse and car keys and slams the garage door behind her

"Don't worry, she always gets a little cranky whenever she runs out of cigarettes." Mary Jane says

"When did she..." I begin, before being interrupted by MJ "About six months ago. She's cut back a little bit, she used to smoke a carton a day, now she only takes a few puffs and puts it out."

We sit on the couch in silence for the next few minutes. Simon is playing a game on his phone and the TV is on, but no one says anything. Luckily, a knock on the door breaks the silence. I walk over to the door and look through the peep hole. "What do you want, Kraven?" I ask as I open the door

"We need to talk, NOW." He says


	13. Mortal

**Author's note: To** **answer**** your question Kyle, the reason I put in songs at the beginning of my chapters is for a variety of reasons. Sometimes it's to set the tone, or a foreshadow of what is to come. I read another story on here a few years that did it and I thought it was interesting, although I don't remember what the name of the story was.**

**p.s. I got my invisiline (the adult alternative to braces which I can take out whenever I want) a few days ago and am on quite a bit of pain meds (I have really bad overbite). So I apalogize for any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

**P.p.s. I'm combining the "Mortal" chapters with "Time to go" just because I'm aiming to make longer chapters.**

* * *

**_"I hurt myself today_****_  
_****_To see if I still feel_****_  
_**

**_I focus on the pain_****_  
_****_The only thing that's real_****_  
_**

**_The needle tears a hole_****_  
_****_The old familiar sting_****_  
_**

**_Try to kill it all away_****_  
_****_But I remember everything_**

**_What have I become_****_  
_****_My sweetest friend_**

**_Everyone I know goes away_****_  
_****_In the end_**

**_And you could have it all_****_  
_****_My empire of dirt_**

**_I will let you down_****_  
_****_I will make you hurt_**

**_I wear this crown of thorns_****_  
_****_Upon my liar's chair_****_  
_**

**_Full of broken thoughts_****_  
_****_I cannot repair_****_  
_**

**_Beneath the stains of time_****_  
_****_The feelings disappear_**

**_You are someone else_****_  
_****_I am still right here_**

**_What have I become..._****_  
_****_My sweetest friend..._**

**_Everyone I know goes away_****_  
_****_In the end_**

**_And you could have it all_****_  
_****_My empire of dirt_****_  
_**

**_I will let you down_****_  
_****_I will make you hurt_**

**_If I could start again_****_  
_****_A million miles away_****_  
_**

**_I would keep myself_****_  
_****_I would find...a way" Johnny Cash (the last song he ever wrote)_**

* * *

**_2 hours earlier_**

**_(Peter's pov)_**

There's a sense of urgency in Kraven's voice, unlike anything I've seen from him. He's usually a lot calmer, even during a fight. He lightly pushes me aside as he walks in. "Who's this?" Gwen asks

"This is Kraven." I say as I shut the door "He's the Russian uncle that I told you about. The one I didn't know about until three days ago."

"Oh...well you do kind of look alike." Gwen says as she stands up to shake his hand "I'm Gwen, by the way."

"I know, I helped Peter get you out of Oscorp's clutches." He says "And had you been their any longer, they would've turned you into a wepon of their own."

"What do you mean?" Gwen and I ask

"Let me ask you this.." He says "Can you move faster, see and hear things at a greater distance, and carry something three times your size with ease?"

"Well..yes, but I don't know how they could use me as a weapon against Peter unless..." She says "Wait..."

"The device on Max's head!" I say

"YES, exactly!" She exclaims "Someone must've been controlling him with that."

"Sort of." Kraven says "It doesn't control your movements, that's an entirely separate part of the brain. But the device can control your memories and emotions. The way you feel about someone can completely change. With you for example Peter, they can remove anything positive she feels about you and every memory with you and turn it into something else."

"Meaning that it could tell me that he tried to rape me, or that he killed my family?" she asks

"Yes." Kraven replies bluntly "And they know that you are the only person he would never hurt."

"Going back to the original subject.." He says

"The tracking device that I injected into your hip." He sighs "I thought I'd modified it to where only I could track you, but Oscorp was able to log into my signal."

"So basically they know that we're here?" I ask

"I cannot be certain." He replies "I deactivated it a few hours ago. Although I know that this is the only place you'd go to hide, so I can only assume they reached the same conclusion."

"Then we need to be ready to leave as soon as May gets back." Gwen says as she walks over to us "If you were able to find us then odds are Oscorp is already on there way."

"Oh, speak of the devil." Mary Jane says as Aunt May pulls into the garage

She walks in the door while hiding her pack in her purse. She must've been smoking in the car because she reaks of it. "Peter what's going on in here?" She asks

"Oscorp knows we're here and they're on their way. Which means we need to get the hell out of here." I say

"Al...alright, Mary Jane, Simon, why don't you come upstairs with me and pack some things up." She says "And Simon, let me see if I can find some clean clothes for you to wear."

He hesitates, looking at Gwen who nods in approval

"Uh, Peter, can we talk...in private?" Gwen asks as the three of them go upstairs

"Yeah, sure." I reply before being led to the kitchen, leaving Kraven alone in the living room

"What's on your mind?" I ask

"I know what you're planning on doing, Peter." She says

"What are you talking about?" I ask "I don't have a plan."

"I know you too well. As soon as we're in the clear, you'll sneak off so that you can bring down Oscorp on your own." She says

"I won't be alone." I reply "Kraven will be with me."

"You and I both know that's not what I'm getting at." She says

It's true, I know exactly what she means. She intends on staying behind to help me. I know that her new abilities can make a huge difference in this fight, but I don't want to take the risk of her dying again.

"Gwen, it's too dangerous for you." I reply as I place my hands on her arms "And you know what happened the last time we had this conversation."

"It's not going to be like it was last time." She says "I can actually help you in a fight now."

"Gwen, that's not the point, and you know it." I say

"You're right, the point is that it's not your choice to make." She says "It's mine, and only mine."

"There's no possible way I can talk you out of coming with me, is there?" I ask

"No, I'm coming with you weather you want me to or not, and any attempt at and stoping me would be a waste of breath." She replies with a smile

"Well then, I guess if there's nothing I can say or do, then..." I begin to say as I attempt to web her to the refrigerator. Unfortunately, she's fast enough that she is able to grab the web before it hits her. "Yeah, that's not going to work this time." She says

"Damnit." I reply, We both chuckle

**_15 minutes earlier... _**

Once aunt May and MJ are packed and ready to leave, we pile up in my aunt's car (with the exception of Kraven, who drives the car behind us) and head for the Queensboro Bridge.

The plan is for us to cross the bridge and get out of the city. Although, Gwen and I plan for aunt May to take the wheel once we're far enough away and Gwen and I will head back with Kraven. I don't know where aunt May will take MJ and Simon, I told her it was safer that way. She hates the idea, as expected, she doesn't want to leave me behind. I told her that although this isn't the ideal scenario, there has to be at least one version where someone survives.

Simon hasn't been told yet, and consoling him about this won't be easy. Gwen is the only family he has left, and he already lost her once. "So Simon, have you ever been to Seattle?" Mary Jane asks

"No...not that I know of." He replies shyly

"Wait, you don't remember going there for uncle Charlie's wedding?" Gwen asks

"I think I was only a baby then." He says

"Anyway..." Mary Jane says "I think you're gonna like it there, it's actually where Dave Mathews grew up."

"Wow, really?" Simon asks "Do you think we'll bump into him?"

"Maybe, Tiger." MU replies

My sense goes off like crazy, I look around the highway but see nothing suspicious. "I feel it too." Gwen whispers, just before the car in front of us gets flipped over.

**"The Causeway" Henry Jackmam**

The man with the robotic octopus arms charges toward us. I push the accelerator to the floor to meet his speed and run him down. Just before I hit him, our car is in the air, spinning and twisting violently, before hitting the ground on it's back.

"Is everyone alright?" I ask as I groan

"I'm good." Gwen says

"Me too." MJ says, followed by aunt May and Simon

I catch a glimpse of our second attacker as we crawl out of the car He's using some kind of flight harness, which enables him to hover 20 feet above us. He flies to the top of the bridge and stands there with his arms folded across his chest. He's a bald man, likely in his late-30's, with scars on his face and scalp, and he's clad in black leather with a white chest/shoulder guard and large silver wings.

Three men approach us, each pointing a machine gun at our heads. "Don't even think about moving!" One of them commands

Before anyone has a chance to blink, a gun goes off, a man drops to the ground with a bullet in his head, and aunt May has her left arm wrapped around one of their throats, with his sidearm in her right hand. "What the hell just happened?" I ask "Sweetheart, all I'm gonna say, is that you tend to learn a thing or two growing up in Harlem." She replies

"Now then, put your gun down, or I'll put a bullet in this man's eye!" She commands to the third man. He obeys and puts his gun on the ground, only to reach for his side arm as he stands up. He shoots aunt May's hostage in the chest, knocking her to the ground. Before he can point his pistol at anyone else, Gwen sends a hard and fast kick to his chest, and grabs his gun as it flies out of his hand, before shooting him in the head.

"Are you hurt?" I ask my aunt as I help her stand up

"Yeah." She says as she clutches her side "I might have a broken rib or two, but I'll be fine."

A sadistic laugh fills the silence that follows. It's a laugh that sounds almost hysterical in nature, it's a laugh that makes the hair on my neck stand up, and sends chills through my spine, it's a laugh I'd recognize anywhere.

"Harry!" Gwen snarls

"Well well well, look what we have here." He says as he rises above us on his glider

"You know, you two have been rather...taxing on my father and I." He says, referring to Gwen and myself "My father wants me to take you back to Oscorp by force, but I'm temporarily in a generous mood. If the two of you accompany my friends and I back to Oscorp, I'll consider letting everyone else live."

"I'll see you in hell first!" Gwen shouts as she raises her gun and begins firing rapidly at him

He raises the bottom of his glider, which blocks every bullet, before sending out a large flame. Each of us jumps out of the way in a diffrent direction, giving him the opertunity to grab Simon by the throat. Gwen, acting almost instinctively, climbing the railings of the bridge to reach them. Just as I attempt to shoot a web, I'm knocked into a corner by a metallic tentacle.

* * *

(Gwen's pov)

I climb up the railings, desperately trying to get to Harry...and my brother. I eventually get to the top of the railing, and am nearly at eye-level with Harry. "Put down your gun, blondie, or I drop the boy and let him splatter on the ground!" Harry commands

He knows if I shoot him, Simon would drop anyway. There is a chance that I can catch Simon, but the odds of me maneuvering the fall to where I hit the ground first are 50/50. I have no choice, I drop my gun.

"YOU...STUPID...BITCH!" Harry says, before letting go of Simon

* * *

**(Gwen's pov)**

I jump from the railing right when Simon begins his descent. The wind works against me, almost blinding me. I grab onto him once he is in arms' reach, I place one hand in his tailbone and the other on the back of his head to prevent his neck or back from snapping. I maneuver us to where he's on top of me, and a car breaks our fall.

"You okay?" I ask

"Yeah, I'm fine." He says frantically

I quickly get off the hood of the car and help him stand up. This is seconds before Harry fires a missile at us. We both run and take cover behind a block of debris.

**(Peter's pov)**

I try to break free of the tentacle that pins me to a wall, but with no results. "You're out of your depth, kid." Octavious says as on of his tentacles turns into a blade that heads for my chest

I hear a car in the background, and the roar of the engine is only getting louder. Octavious uses his lower tentacles to boost his body in the air, only for the car to rip them in half, causing Octavious to lose his grip on me. The car turns 90 degrees to the left as Octavious hits the ground, and then Kraven steps out of the driver's seat.

"Kraven!" The winged man yells as he flies down toward him "Tooms." Kraven says calmly "it's...how you say...long time, no see."

"You disobeyed a direct order, Osborn hired you to kill the bug, and you didn't deliver." Tooms says

"Personal reasons." Kraven replies confidently "You would have done the same had you been in my position."

"I'm not as weak as you!" Tooms yells "The mission always comes before blood."

"You're right." Kraven says as he pulls out his machete "You are not weak like me, you're weaker." Tooms flies down at him in rage. Kraven raises his machete to strike, but Tooms grabs both of his wrists, sending both of them flying out of my sight.

"Wait here." I say to aunt May and MJ as I try to swing over to Kraven, until I'm knocked to the ground by a tentacle.

"You're not getting away that easy, Parker." Octavious says as I stand up

**(Gwen's pov)**

"Hey, I need you to get back to Peter's aunt and Mary Jane, I'm gonna hold him off." I say to Simon

He starts to plee frantically, bagging me to stay with him. "Hey, hey.." I overlap him as I cup his cheeks "You're gonna be fine, I promise."

Harry hovers around, looking for me. I find a switchblade inside the opened glove compartment in the empty car, I don't have any other weapons, and I don't now much about hand to hand combat, so this is the best I can think of.

Once I'm sure he can't see me, and that he's at close range, I jump from the car and lunge at him. I stick the blade into Harry's shoulder, he groans at the sudden pain. His glider starts to twist and jerk violently, causing both of us to fall to the ground ten feet below.

I spit blood as I get up. There doesn't seem to be any real damage, just a cut on my lower lip. "I was planning on letting your baby brother live, but now that you've really pissed me off, I'm gonna kill 'em...nice and slow" Harry says sadistically, almost as if every noun and verb of the sentence arouses him as he pulls the knife out. The sentence pushes me well over the the edge, and I charge at him with full force.

**(Peter's pov)**

Octavious practically throws his tentacles at me, I duck down to avoid the first, and punch the second when it gets close enough. I web a car door and fling it at him, which knocks him down. He breaks the door in half and throws each one at me, I dodge the first, but the second hits me in the face.

I catch a glimpse of Kraven and Tooms as I get up. The fight looks pretty even, Tooms swings around his sword-like wings while Kraven parries his attacks with his machete. It almost looks like a dance, just not well choreographed. Unfortunately, Tooms is able to knock Kraven on his back, and presses his foot on his throat. Kraven tries to get him off, but with no success. Octavious runs at me again, but before he can reach me, I hike up my feet and kick him in the air, before I attach two webs to his chest and fling him at Tooms.

**(Gwen's pov)**

I send a punch to his face as we collide, which pushes him back a few steps. He dives the blade at me, but I block it with my forearms and knock it out of his hand. He starts sending blow after blow to my face and rib cage, I block most of them, but he sends a sudden knee to my abdomen. The impact knocks me to the ground, and the air out of my lungs. I cough a few times to retrieve my oxygen before standing up. He sends a right hook to my face, but I block it with my left forearm and send my right fist to his face.

I begin to send several successful punches to his face, each one knocking him back a step. I'm practically screaming as I land each hit. It's like this fire was ignited inside me that fuels me with rage, and an overwhelming hunger for vengeance. He looks dazed, almost as if another hit could knock him out. I lunge forward, fist ready, but just as I reach him, I feel an uppercut to my jaw and I'm on the ground.

"There's no point in fighting the inevitable." He says as he stands over me, and sends his foot flying down to my ribcage. "Although, I think I've changed my mind." He says "You two will just end up coming to us anyway, so l'm not gonna kill you, I'm just gonna hurt you, really, REALLY BAD!" I see my pistol lying a few feet away from me. I slowly crawl to it until it's in arm's reach, I pick it up and aim it at him, only to have his other foot practically crush my kneecap. I scream in pain as he jumps on his glider and flies out of my sight.

"Gwen!" Simon cries as he runs to me

I unsuccessfully try to stand up, Simon helps me up as he gets close enough. The pain in my kneecap quickly goes away, it doesn't look broken, cracked, but not broken.

**(Peter's pov)**

We fight the two men side by side. Every blow I miss, he lands, and vice versa. The fight is clearly in our favor, and our opponents are slowly beginning to realize this. In a sudden move, Tooms is able to knock Kraven into a wall with his left wing, seings his right to my chest. I'm up against a brick wall, the most of the air has been drained from my lungs, and I feel shooting pains in my chest when I try to access what little remains. When I look up, Octavious sends a tentacle at me.

"PETER!" Aunt May cries as she runs toward me

Octavious redirects his tentacle at her, knocking her onto the hood of an SUV. Both men turn their attention back to me. I slowly raise myself up, and shoot a sonic web at them, which knocks both of them off the bridge.

There is smoke and flames everywhere. I hear a weak voice call out for me. Oh god, it can't be her. "Aunt May..." I call, which causes a sharp pain in my rib cage. I place my hand on it to check the damage. Two feel cracked, and one feels broken. The pain causes me to drop to my knees and groan.

"...Peter..." She calls through the smoke and debris

"I'm here.." I says as I reach her "Don't worry, you're okay...you're okay..." I say as I crawl over to her and hold her in my arms. The look in her eyes proves that I'm wrong. There's a spike that lies just under her left breast. It looks like the one that came from Octavious' tentacle. I can estimate that she has little more than 90 seconds to live.

Mj, Gwen, and Simon run to us. MJ's eyes are blanketed with tears when she gets close enough. "You...you're gonna be fine...you hear me?" I ask as I also fight tears "We'll...we'll fix you up."

"Gwen, the first aid kit...get the first aid kit!" I beg as she stands frozen "Wha...please...help me!"

Gwen, also begins to cry as she places her hand over her mouth

"P...Peter, take this..." Aunt May says weakly as she holds up a thumb drive "Everything...it..has...everything you need to bring them down."

I gently remove it from her bloody hand and place it in my pocket. "Look at me..." She says "You're MY boy. You hear me? You're...my..." Her eyes close, and her heart stops

"Aunt May...aunt May..?" I cry "Oh god, no no no no. I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." I sob as I hold her. Eventually, I feel Gwen's warm arms wrap around me.

* * *

(Peter's pov)

I'm frozen as I kneel over my aunt's body. Gwen nudges me multiple times, but I don't move. "We need to get out of here." Kraven says "Oscorp will be sending reinforcements any minute now, and I doubt they'll be foot soldiers."

This isn't the time to grieve. I can't mourn now, especially since I highly doubt I'll still be alive when this is all over. I can't die yet either, not until I finish this. Norman Osborn has made my life a living hell for the past 18 years. I'm not good at keeping promises, but there's one thing I can promise: I won't let Norman live.

I turn my head to face Gwen: "We need to get Mary Jane and Simon out of the city." I say as I get up off my knees and regain my composure "The entire city will be a war zone by tonight."

Gwen looks at me, and then turns to her brother who stands behind Mary Jane. "She'll keep him safe, don't worry." I say

"There's an empty car about 60 feet away..." Mary Jane says "It doesn't look like much, but I can Hotwire it and get us out of here."

"But it only sits two people." Simon says

Mary Jane becomes silent, not knowing how to respond to him

(Gwen's pov)

I walk over to the two of them, slowly. Once I'm close enough to Simon, I kneel down so that I'm at eye-level with him. "I need you to listen to me, okay?" I ask

"O...okay." He replies

"I can't go with you." I say

"What... W...why?" He asks

"I have to stay behind and help." I say

"What? No you don't." He says as he bursts into tears "You can come with us, there's room, I'll sit in the back, I'll get in the trunk, I'll do anything. Just please don't go." He's hysterical now, bagging and pleading me not to leave him. I wrap my arms around him as he buries his head into my shoulder. "I'm doing this to keep you safe." I say "You're the only family I have left and I promised dad I'd protect you, no matter what."

"Then can you promise me that we'll see each other again? He sniffles

"Yes" I say "I promise."

"Take good care of him." I tell Mary Jane in an almost commanding tone

"I will, you have my word on that." She says as they walk away. My eyes lock with Simon's until he gets in the car. He looks out the rear window as they start to drive away. He waves bluntly, and I wave back. I watch the car as it pulls away, it slowly turns from a car to a dot, to nothing. At least he's safe now.

(Peter's pov)

There's a rumbling sound in the distance. It starts out quiet, but then it becomes undeniable. It's the sound of something I've never seen before. They resembled some kind of mechanical spider. Each are about 15 feet long, with a white layer with red lines going down their long legs. "What the hell are these things?" I ask as they circle around the bridge

"They call them spider-slayers." Kraven says

"I remember seeing blueprints of these a few years ago." Gwen says "I never thought Smythe would be able to sell Oscorp on these things. They can wipe out an entire city block in the blink of an eye."

They continue to circle around us, before forming a line in either side of us, followed by guns materializing from their abdomens with a blinding blue light on the tips. "We need to get out of here now!" I say to Gwen and Kraven.

We run back to the city as fast as our legs allow. I hear the sound of the guns preparing to fire. I only look back once, the spider-slayers haven't moved at all. They're still aimed at the center of the bridge. We're off the bridge less than a minute later. "We weren't the targets." I say "They're targeting the bridge!" "They must be ceiling off the island." Kraven says, and within seconds, the bridge is underwater.

The spider-slayers start flying towards us, each preparing their weapons. We don't run. Instead, Kraven prepares his crossbow, Gwen aims her assault rifle, and I prepare a sonic web. We fire our weapons simultaneously, and the spider-slayers are nothing but a pile of scrap metal.

"I think it's safe to say that we've just made it to the top of they're10 most wanted list." Kraven says

"So, what happens now?" Gwen asks

"I can think of one thing." I say "Oscorp won't stop until we're all dead, and Norman won't stop until he's basicly viewed as a god. If we run, they'll find us, and if we attack them now they'll outnumber and slaughter us. The Osborn's are building an army, so we'll build one of our own."

"How?" Kraven asks "Who else would have the strength to fight them?"

"Oscorp's pissed off a lot of people over the years, I think they'd be more than willing to fight them." Gwen says

"So, where do we start?" Kraven asks

"Well, the first person I can think of is currently being held in Ravencroft under maximum security." I say "He worked with my father for years, before my dad left and he turned into a giant lizard."

"Fine, we start with him." Kraven says

"I was afraid you we're going to say that." Gwen sighs


	14. The rescue mission

**Author's note: ****I'm just going to warn you now, the next few chapters will be VERY violent and disturbing. If you've read Mockingjay, or seen saving Private Ryan, this will hold no surprise, but if you haven't, be prepared. There isn't anymore I can say without giving away a few major spoilers.**

**p.s. Sorry for the crappy writing during the beginning. I accidentally deleted the original chapter that reveals Kraven and Felicia's relationship. **

"There's a humming in the restless summer air...  
And we're slipping off the course that we prepared  
But in all chaos, there is calculation  
Dropping glasses just to hear them break  
You've been drinking like the world was gonna end (it didn't)  
Took a shiner from the fist of your best friend (go figure)  
It's clear that someone's gotta go  
We mean it but I promise we're not mean

And the cry goes out  
They lose their minds for us  
And how it plays out  
Now we're in the ring  
And we're coming for blood

(Oh! Oh!)  
You could try and take us (oh-oh)  
But we're the gladiators (Oh! Oh!)  
Everyone a rager (oh-oh)  
But secretly they're saviors  
Glory and gore go hand in hand  
That's why we're making headlines (Oh! Oh!)  
You could try and take us (oh-oh)  
But victory's contagious

Delicate in every way but one (the swordplay)  
God knows we like archaic kinds of fun (the old way)  
Chance is the only game I play with, baby  
We let our battles choose us

And the cry goes out  
They lose their minds for us  
And how it plays out  
Now we're in the ring  
And we're coming for blood

(Oh! Oh!)  
You could try and take us (oh-oh)  
But we're the gladiators (Oh! Oh!)  
Everyone a rager (oh-oh)  
But secretly they're saviors  
Glory and gore go hand in hand  
That's why we're making headlines (Oh! Oh!)  
You could try and take us (oh-oh)  
But victory's contagious

No-one round here's good at keeping their eyes closed  
The sun's starting to light up when we're walking home  
Tired little laughs, gold-lie promises: we'll always win at this  
I don't ever think about death  
It's alright if you do, it's fine  
We gladiate but I guess we're really fighting ourselves  
Roughing up our minds so we're ready when the kill time comes  
Wide awake in bed, words in my brain,  
"Secretly you love this do you even wanna go free?"  
Let me in the ring, I'll show you what that big word means

You could try and take us (oh-oh)  
But we're the gladiators (Oh! Oh!)  
Everyone a rager (oh-oh)  
But secretly they're saviors  
Glory and gore go hand in hand  
That's why we're making headlines (Oh! Oh!)  
You could try and take us (oh-oh)  
But victory's contagious" Lorde

* * *

(Gwen's pov)

We reach Kraven's penthouse a few minutes later. It's like a mix between a gothic cathedral and the playboy mansion. There are taxidermied creatures of all kinds spread out everywhere, needless to say, it's disturbing.

Eventually, a woman comes walking down the penthouse's grand staircase. "Ah, Felicia, my beautiful!" Kraven says as she jumps into his arms and they practically suck on each other's faces.

After a few minutes of small talk, I'm told something I've been dreading: We're breaking Dr. Connors out of Ravencroft tonight.

Felicia hands me a pistol and a TDI Vector sub-machine gun without a stock. It's a light gun, almost weightless. She has me fire off a few rounds into Several moving holograms. Everyone is impressed since every shot hits them right between the eyes. I'm also given a black latex suit that goes from my neck to my feet. The suit has a bullet-proof vest on the chest, as well as the elbow, knee, and ankle guards. There are also ammo pouches on the waist, and a holster for my pistol attached to my right hip.

She's impressed, apparently I'm doing better than she did her first time. We Go through a simulation together, and are able to take out all of our targets within two minutes and fifteen seconds. Peter recommends that the two of us go in together, in order to see how we would react if it was just he and I against Oscorp's elite squads.

The holograms fire on us right when the simulation starts. We each hide behind a pillar. "Kraven, what the hell did you do?" He asks "I may have SLIGHTLY aturned up the heat." He replies "Do you have any ideas?" Peter asks me as the holographic bullets continue to hit the walls "Not really." I say "Except for one: we improvise."

"No, Gwen wait!" Peter shouts as I start firing blindly from cover while he shoots his webs at the holograms. We're back to back know, shooting down anything that moves. Eventually, the targets are dead. Time: two minutes and five seconds.

Peter isn't exactly comfortable with not going with me, but apparently it's too dangerous for him to show his face. Although, he'll be providing air-support with Kraven as Felicia and I sneak down. I guess we'll be using parachutes to get there, but I don't know how we can discreetly get to the island.

We leave a few hours later, when the sky is pitch black. We take a military chopper to the island. I don't know what it's called, but I remember that it was the same kind that raided Bin Laden's compound. Apparently it can't do much in a firefight, but it's perfect for stealth missions.

The city's acting normal tonight. Oscorp must still be saying that they're just tryumphently by to track down a failed experiment. Peter says that this peace won't last, because the thumb drive his aunt gave him will make the entire world turn on Oscorp. I should know, I'm the one who gave her the thumb drive. I don't know what's on it, but I know that Oscorp had it locked under bullet proof glass.

We reach Ravencroft within a few minutes. I don't know if I'll be able to contain myself when I see Dr. Connors. Weather he could control himself or not, he still murdered my father, and he needs to be answer for what he's done. Maybe Felicia will have to be the one that breaks him out of his sell while I destract the guards. Honestly, I'm going to have to fight every instinct I have not to put a bullet in his head.

Felicia and I parachute down once we're close enough. There's a pressure that hits me the second I jump. It's like being hit by a brick wall over and over again while flying through the eye of a tornado. I feel like my skin is being pulled back while the rest of my body keeps going. "Pull the lever!" I hear Felicia shout

I can clearly see the roof, and without a second thought, I pull the lever. The pressure suddenly sparachute tops and I can breathe again. Within three minutes, we land on the roof. We both place suppressors on the barrels of our guns as soon as we detach our parachutes.

We put on gas masks as Felicia tosses nerve gas through the air vent, before we climb through it. It works like a charm and knocks out most of the guards. There are a few guards at the vent's exit, I take out the lights surrounding them and Felicia takes out the guards with one bullet each.

I begin to think that this mission might actually go smoothly, and maybe, just maybe, it will. But instead, an alarm goes off right when my feet touch the ground, and the guards surround us.


	15. Ambush!

** Author's note: I'm just letting you guys know, there will be a two or three week delay. My mom just had MAJOR neck surgery (a triple fusion) and has been in the hospital for over a week. So my family and I have been putting all of our energy into helping her out. And for the next 12 weeks, she won't be able to drive, or even turn her head. Please, keep her in your thoughts an**

"Do you know what's worth fighting for  
When it's not worth dying for?  
Does it take your breath away  
And you feel yourself suffocating  
Does the pain weigh out the pride?  
And you look for a place to hide  
Did someone break your heart inside  
You're in ruins

One, 21 Guns  
Lay down your arms  
Give up the fight  
One, 21 Guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky  
You and I...

When you're at the end of the road  
And you lost all sense of control  
And your thoughts have taken their toll  
When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul  
Your faith walks on broken glass  
And the hangover doesn't pass  
Nothing's ever built to last  
You're in ruins

One, 21 Guns  
Lay down your arms  
Give up the fight  
One, 21 Guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky  
You and I...

Did you try to live on your own  
When you burned down the house and home  
Did you stand too close to the fire?  
Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone

When it's time to live and let die  
And you can't get another try  
Something inside this heart has died  
You're in ruins

One, 21 Guns  
Lay down your arms  
Give up the fight  
One, 21 Guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky  
One, 21 Guns

Lay down your arms  
Give up the fight  
One, 21 Guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky

You and I" green day

* * *

(Gwen's pov)

The guards begin to surround in the large dome-shaped room. They outnumber us three to one. Luckily, none of them are above us, so getting cover will be a little easier. They relentlessly yell for us to drop our guns, but we don't comply. I think I see a finger moving towards a trigger, and the gun is aimed at my head.

"NOW" I shout

We each fire a flashbang at the security guards, and begin firing at them as we run for cover. In their disoriented state, they're unable to get a clear shot. And due to their lack of sight, we're able to take down five or six of them. We take refuge from behind a desk as they fire they're guns wildly at us.

"Look up!" I hear Felicia say in the midst of all the gunfire

I look up and notice something, most of the celling is glass, and all of the guards are under it. We both dive to the floor, lie on our backs, point out guns upward, and fire. Large shards of glass impale the most of guards, and chop the others up like carrots for a salad. "Well, that takes care of that I guess." I say, realizing that now our next objective is to get to Dr. Connors

"He's in cell #1408." Felicia says "I'll hold off the reinforcements. Go get him out."

I begin to hear gunfire outside, the reinforcements must be here. I look up and see Peter and Kraven try to fight them off in the air. Peter webs up the propellers, causing the aircrafts to fall down to the water below, while Kraven (who's hellicopter lacks firepower) plays chicken with the other aircrafts.

I continue to run toward Dr. Connors cell. I hear guns being fired at me, but I don't turn and fire back. If I do, they'll eventually pin me to a corner and overwhelm me. So I just keep running, no matter what. I think a bullet or two may hit me, but it doesn't feel like anymore than a through and through. I don't know how I'll feel when I open his cell, all I feel now is that he murdered my father, and I plan to make him pay for it.

I toss a grenade at the guards. It successfully takes down most of them, but two or three remain, but they weren't in the blast radius when the grenade went off. I can see his cell number in the distance, it's maybe 100 paces away. Then 50, 25, 10, 5, and eventually I'm right in front of it.

Unfortunatly, before I can unlock the door, the security guards catch up to me. I toss a flashbang at them. The blast causes them to stumble down the large stairwell and eventually hit the ground. I slide a keycard through the device on the side of the door, and after a second, it's unlocked.

I don't know what to feel when we see each other . I expected to feel anger, or blood thirsty rage, but all I feel is remorse. He's clearly aged since I saw him last. The shades of blond throughout his scalp have been replaced with grey and white, his skin is covered in wrinkles, his eyes are vacant, and he has a somewhat large beard lying under his chin. It's almost like he's aged 40 years, rather than 6, and it's clear that he's just as suprised by my appearance.

"Come with me if you wanna live!" I command him. He continues to sit on his bed, motionless as the remaining guards approach me.

"NOW DOCTOR!" I shout, after shooting each of the remaining guards in the head

Without hesitation, he gets off his bed and runs to my side. "Stay behind me." I say in an assertive tone as we head for the rendezvous point on the roof. "O...okay, yes yes." He complies nervously

Peter, Kraven, and Felicia are waiting for us once we reach the roof. Peter approaches Connors slowly and shakes his hand. "I don't understand." Dr. Connors says "What's happening, why are you here?"

"We're bringing down Oscorp, doctor." Peter says in a firm but gentle tone "And we need your help, we need the lizard."

"I'm in." He replies with a smirk

(Peter's pov)

I hear something going off in the distance as we fly away, a voice, Norman's voice. Suddenly, his face begins to appear on any and every screen in sight. "My fellow New Yorkers, as you may know my company has been searching relentlessly for the terrorist known as Spider-man. Unfortunately, despite our best efforts we are still on able to capture him. Any information leading to his capture will be rewarded.

He has formed an alliance with one of our former employees and they have taken visitation of several of our robotic prototypes which were created for the military. These prototypes, entitled 'spider-slayers' are extremely dangerous, due to the fact that they were not yet prepared for combat use and will attack anyone seen as an imidiate threat.

I have also been given word, that Spider-man has released one of the New York State most dangerous criminals from RavenCroft Institute. To spider-man I say this: surrender within 24 hours and I will see to it that your life will be spared. If you don't I will have you shot on sight."

**_"Leaving earth" mass effect 3 (score)_**

The screens go dark, and another noise replaces the silence. I see a blinding white light materialize over time square, followed by an ear piercing explosion. Before I know it, buildings are collapsing into ruble, the streets are filled with chaos, and the people try to run away with what few belongings they have. Many survive the initial explosion, but that's when the spider slayers emerge and cut them down.

A woman and her two young children are running through the street. The children are both girls, one looks to be about 5 or 6, the other looks to be about 2 or 3. Due to they're small legs, the woman has to carry both of them, unfortunately l, a spider-slayer spots them and sends several bullets into the woman's back, chest, throat, and skull. She falls to the ground, causing the children to fall with her. The youngest of the children is killed instantly when she hits the ground, the other, unfortunately, clings to what little is left of her life, until the bullet in her chest stops her heart.

"We have to help them." I say as I fight angry tears

"It's too dangerous for us to get involved." Kraven says

"Bullshit, those people need our help!" Gwen says

"IF YOU GO DOWN THERE, YOU'LL BE DOING EXACTLY WHAT THEY WANT!" Kraven says "They're trying to taunt you both by testing your weaknesses. Trust me, if we want to win, we have to plan our next move very carefully."

Gwen and I fall silent, we don't know what to say so we just sit back in our seats. We take each other's hand, and lean our heads back.

**A/N: Oh man, we're really getting close now. Are you as excited as I am?**

**P.s. I'm just going to say it now, the relationship between Gwen and Dr. Connors will NOT be romantic in any way, shape, or form.**


	16. The truth will out

**Author's note: The last few chapters are the last big action scenes we'll see until the final battle. The next three chapters are going to go going to focus on the relationship between Gwen and Felicia, as well as Peter finding out what's in that flash drive, and Peter and Gwen finally confronting their greatest demons. I will say now, there is a fight scene coming up which is similar to a scene from insurgent. I think you're all gonna love it.**

**P.s. I've just started writing a deadpool fan fic. I'm so excited for everyone to read it! It won't be M, since that's reserved for smut, but it will be EXTREMELY VIOLENT.**

* * *

"It doesn't hurt me.

You wanna feel how it feels?  
You wanna know, know that it doesn't hurt me?  
You wanna hear about the deal I'm making?  
You be running up that hill  
You and me be running up that hill

And if I only could,  
Make a deal with God,  
And get him to swap our places,  
Be running up that road,  
Be running up that hill,  
Be running up that building.  
If I only could, oh...

You don't want to hurt me,  
But see how deep the bullet lies.  
Unaware that I'm tearing you asunder.  
There is thunder in our hearts, baby.  
So much hate for the ones we love?  
Tell me, we both matter, don't we?

You, be running up that hill  
You and me, be running up that hill  
You and me won't be unhappy.

And if I only could,  
Make a deal with God,  
And get him to swap our places,  
Be running up that road,  
Be running up that hill,  
Be running up that building,  
If I only could, oh...

'C'mon, baby, c'mon, c'mon, darling,  
Let me steal this moment from you now.  
C'mon, angel, c'mon, c'mon, darling,  
Let's exchange the experience, oh...'

And if I only could,  
Make a deal with God,  
And get him to swap our places,  
Be running up that road,  
Be running up that hill,  
With no problems

'If I only could, be running up that hill.'

'If I only could, be running up that hill.'

'If I only could, be running up that hill.'

'If I only could, be running up that hill.' Placebo

* * *

(Peter's pov)

Gwen and I walk back into our room, not saying a word to anyone. Kraven is right, any move against Oscorp must be handled delicately. I don't know what exactly is on the flash drive, but Oscorp was willing to kill for it. So, it's likely that if it were to leak out, the entire world would turn on them. Unfortunately, my mind is still completely fixated on that woman and the two little girls.

I shut the door behind us as we walk in as Gwen quietly moves to the foot of the bed. Does it always feel like this?" She asks as she wipes away a set of tears "Whenever you can't save everyone, is this what it's like?" "Yeah, it's just like this." I reply as I sit beside her

"How do you deal with it?" She asks

"I don't know." I say as I pull her into my chest "I guess I just tell myself that there's a reason for everything, and I try my best to make sure I don't make that mistake again."

"There's so much we could've done." She sobs "We just sat there, we could've helped those people!"

"I know, Gwen." I say as I hold her "Norman won't get away with this again. Trust me."

I place her under the covers once she falls asleep, and put my attention toward the flash drive. Once I plug it into my phone, one of the first of many files I find is the video of my father that I found in the abandoned Roosevelt station four years ago. This is a gold mine, everything on here is proof of something horrible Oscorp has done.

There's proof of their involvement in my parents' death (via emails to a hitman named Roy Chess), evidence of their involvement with Ravencroft, and so much more. This needs to get on the internet. With Oscorp trying to turn public opinion against me, this is just what we need to give Norman a taste of his own medicine.

I take all of the flash drive, and turn it into a video. It begins with my father explaining, played simultaneously with his video with Norman. I need more than this though, I need to get people to trust me and stand against Oscorp. Realizing my only option, I put on my suit and broadcast myself.

"Hello everyone" I begin in a professional tone "I know Norman Osborn has recently announced that I'm responsible for the bridge attacks as well as the attack on time square, but I'm telling you all now that I had no part in it.

Honestly, is everyone actually putting their trust in someone that we all thought died five years ago? Oscorp is responsible for everything that has happened over the past six years. The lizzard attack, electro, and the spider slayers. Ironically, here I am asking you to trust me, and you don't even know who I am." I step back, and take off my mask

"The man you saw before me, Richard Parker, was my father. He died trying to give me this information, and now I'm giving it to you." I switch to a more commanding tone, and continue "Oscorp is the enemy, not me. I'm going to stop them but I can't do it alone. I'm asking all who are able, to stand and fight beside me, and together we can finally bring them down! I know what I'm asking of you, I'm asking you to potentially give up your lives in order to help someone you don't know. But if we don't fight them now, the Osborns won't stop until they have the entire world in their hands. Oscorp has taken something from all of us, and now, we will make them pay for it!

Norman Osborn destroyed my life, he's taken everyone I've ever loved, and made my life a living hell! If we don't fight back now, he'll do the same to each and every one of you! He won't stop until he has complete control over all of you, so I'm asking all of you to do one thing. Tonight, turn all of your anger and hatred of me, and redirect it to the Osborns!"

Obviously, just putting this in the hands of some reporter won't work. Oscorp could bribe them not to write the story, or just kill them. I need to broadcast it all over the city somehow. Make it play on every TV, phone, and tablet in the city. Unfortunately, there's only one place in the city with the capable technology: Oscorp Tower.

I can't just sneak over there, broadcast the video, and come back before Gwen gets up. The entire city will turn into all out pandemonium the minute it goes live, and the people will likely stop if I'm not there beside them. Oscorp will pull out every trick it's got before letting me escape.

Out of nowhere, I hear Kraven open the door. "I need you to see something." He says in his usual bossy tone

I follow him down the stairs, past an entrance behind a bookshelf, and into a large , empty room. "What's going on, Kraven?" I ask "Ten years ago, I created a fear based serum." He says

"Why would you...never mind, I don't want to know." I say

"The serum causes the victim to hallucinate their single greatest fear has come to life, and it makes them lose they're minds and become psychotic." He says

"Why are you telling me this?" I ask

Oscorp knows how to make it themselves now, and I fear they will turn it into a weapon against us." He says

"So, how can we resist it?" I ask

"You must learn how to contain your fear, using the serum now will make you immune to it when they use it." He says

"Alright, where do we start?" I ask "Like this" he says, before a needle is injected into my neck

"Ahh, what the hell..." I say, until I realize that he isn't in the room anymore

I call out to him multiple times but with no result. I eventually walk back in the large empty room, and find a floor to ceiling mirror on the right wall. It's strange, I don't remember seeing it earlier. As I look into the mirror, I notice something, **my suit is jet black**.

I look down, and my suit looks normal, but the mirror shows something else. I approach the mirror slowly, and the other side does the same. I place my hand against the mirror, but that's when the other side stops imitating me. And before I have a chance to blink, I'm up against a wall, with a hand around my neck.

"I see that our foresight is working against us." The other says, in a voice that is identical to mine

"What are you?" I manage to get out

"I'm you" it replies "Or at least, the version of yourself that you're running from."

I send my foot to it's chest, causing it to release me. "You're as fast as me, but you're not stronger." It says

"I'm strong enough to beat you!" I say, before sending a right uppercut to its jaw, making it fly across the room and into a wall

It charges toward me, and sends a hard punch to my chest. The force of which, causes me to go through a wall, and plummet to the cold hard ground. I try shooting a web, but my webshooters don't work for some reason, even though I just reloaded them.

My hands are going in every direction, desperately trying to find something to grab on to as I continue to plummet down. My left hand eventually latches onto the building behind me. I re-adjust myself, and start climbing back up the building. I look up after climbing up a few feet, and I see my counterpart diving towards me.

I feel a web hit my shoulder and I'm thrown into a halfway built building across the street. I spit out blood as I slowly get my feet under me. My counterpart swings ito the construction site, and lands 10 feet away from me.

"Do you know what makes you weak?" It asks as it approaches me "You possess a sense of morality, and I don't, and that gives me an evolutionary advantage. And if history has proven anything, it's that evolution always wins."

"Not this time!" I say, before lunging towards him, and sending us both plummeting to the ground

i realize it now. My greatest weakness isn't that I have morals, it's that I'm always holding back. I've always avoided killing, but I can't do that when we attack Oscorp. Norman Osborn, Harry Osborn, Tooms, Octavious, they need to die. At the last second, I turn us over to where I'm on top of it, and my counterpart splatters against the ground.

The impact of the fall leaves a large crater on the ground. All of a sudden, a chain reaction occurs. The buildings begin to deteriorate like dust, the streets collapse, and the environment that surrounds me slowly turns into the shape of the large empty room in Kraven's penthouse.


	17. The choice

**Author's note: I just wanted to give a quick shout-out to my beta reader: ****ThatOnePairofGlasses****. There's no way I could've done this without her. I want to give my readers the best story possible and now I can.**

* * *

"I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, 'I'll never let you go'  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, 'Don't leave me here alone'  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window darling  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold onto this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone  
Gone

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound..." Taylor Swift

* * *

(Gwen's pov)

The event from last night haunts my dreams. I see the faces of everyone that died, even if I only saw them for a split second, their faces are branded in my mind. Eventually, the dream changes, and I'm walking over them. Their bodies continue to pile on the ground as I walk, and the street becomes flooded in their blood.

I think I hear Harry laughing, and I see him in the distance. He's sitting on a large throne, laughing at my despair. I try to run towards him, but my legs won't budge. I look down, and the blood has turned into a firm of quicksand.

It goes from my feet, to my ankles, to my hips, and all the way up to my neck. Eventually, I'm choking on it. I try to swim upward, but I feel an army of hands pull me down. I try to fight them off, but they don't let go. I kick and squirm, desperately trying to free myself, but with no success. I'm eventually choking on it as it goes through my mouth. Right before I'm consumed completely, I find myself back in the penthouse.

I jolt awake, inhaling as much oxygen as I can. At the same time, I feel a set of arms hold me down.

"It's okay, it's okay." Peter says soothingly with a calm look on his face". You're okay, you're here with me."

"I saw them, Peter." I sob as I cover my eyes, trying to get the image out of my head. "Everyone that died, I saw all of thelir faces!"

"I know, I know, but it's over now." He replies in a comforting tone. I see a small smile on his face, which calms me down... a little. It's clearly meant to show me that everything is fine, rather than he's happy about something.

I slowly lean back, and I feel a stinging ache in the back of my neck. I feel around the left side of my neck and feel a small bubble with my fingertips. I don't remember it being there last night though ."Did you do something to my neck?" I ask

Kraven slowly walks over to me... and answers:

"Oscorp... has been manipulating a fear-induced serum I created 10 years ago. I feared they will use it on us, so I injected Peter and yourself with it so that you may develop immunity to it. As I told Peter last night, it can cause hallucinations where your greatest fear is brought before you."

"You could have given me a damn warning first!" I shout as quickly sit back up and feel my face turn red. "That was ABSOLUTE HELL!"

"Apparently, the serum doesn't work as well if the patient is aware of the injection." Peter says.

"And... how does that make any sense to you at all?" I ask as my hands turn to fists.

"It doesn't, but he did it to me the same way." Peter says. "Trust me, I wasn't exactly okay with this but he said it was easier for you, especially if you weren't conscious."

"And you just trusted him?" I ask

"I... uh... I was in the room..." He replies as he scratches the back of his neck

"Trust me, my dear." Kraven says as he stands at the foot of the bed with a crooked smile "If I was going to kill you, I would have done it already."

Eventually, I'm out of bed, and showered. As I walk down the stairs to eat, I see Felicia sitting at the table. There's a large plate of muffins with streusel on the tops. "Your boyfriend picked them up." She says as I grab one and take a bite "He said it was your favorite."

"It's true." I say in a friendly tone as I sit across from her. "There was a bakery on 5th avenue that we went to all the time. He'd always tease me because I always got the same thing every time." We both laugh.

"How exactly did you and Peter...cross paths?" I ask

"I was trying to intercept an Oscorp convoy, but he beat me there." She replies.

"But I thought you worked for them?" I ask

"I was only pretending to work for them to get information about the Osborns." She replies. "I used to just rob rich people, but then I met Kraven. When he mentioned that he wanted to bring down Oscorp, I couldn't turn him down."

"Why, what's in it for you?" I ask

"My dad taught me everything there is to know about cracking a safe. He stole 3.2 billion dollars from Goliath national Bank in less than three minutes. Unfortunately, it turns out that they were financed by Oscorp. Apparently, Oscorp doesn't like looking vulnerable.

I was waiting for him in our getaway car when I saw him drive up the hill. Out of nowhere, some other car comes up and throws him off the side of the road. My dad tried to get out of the car, but Oscorp sent a hitman, wearing a hat and anovercoat came up, grabbed me and tossed a lit match in the leaking gas puddle. He forced me to watch as my father slowly burned to death."

"Did you ever find the man who killed him?" I ask.

"No, not yet." She says "But you can be damn sure that when I do, I'll kill him, even if I have to give up my own life in the process."

* * *

(Peter's pov)

I'm closing in on 17 hours left of Norman's offer. I know he won't spare me if I turn myself in, but I know he won't be gunning for me if I don't. I have a feeling he'll use the Slayers again, but it'll be 10 times worse than last night. The video needs to be shown to everyone, but I can't do anything if I'm dead.

Maybe I could give it to Kraven or Felicia, but the only person I'd really trust with it is Gwen. Even then, I still can't be sure she would leak it, let alone allow me to turn myself in. Each of them would have to sneak through countless floors of guards or people who would spot them and warn the guards.

Then again, I did trust Kraven enough to inject that serum into Gwen's neck. Only, this isn't just a simple injection, the entire city, or even the world may hang in the balance. Felicia could easily sneak in and upload the flash drive, but I can't exactly trust her either. She's just as likely to kill all of us than help us.

There is a chance that Gwen could break me out before Norman has me killed. Maybe if I leak the video, and then happen to get caught? Even if I don't get caught, the riots would be enough of a distraction for me to get to Norman. I think I've made up my mind. I have to rid this world of Oscorp, and there's only one way of doing that: I'm going to turn myself in.


	18. Forever

**Author's note: I added a few things to this chapter that I hope you all like.**

* * *

(Peter's pov)

I see Gwen and Felicia talking on the couch when I walk into the living room. You'd think that they've known each other for years due to the conversation. I don't know how to tell Gwen what I'm about to do. I don't know how she'll react to the idea of me potentially walking to my own death. Before I can call out to her, Kraven approaches me.

"Come with me, we must speak... in private." He says in an assertive tone.

He leads me down a dark and narrow hallway. It's another area that I haven't been to before. The walls are covered with the flattened bodies of the dozens of creatures he's hunted. Some look familiar, Tigers, Wolves, Bears, etc., but the remaining don't. I don't think I want to know the answers to where they came from.

At the end of the hallway, he opens up a large door. The room is filled with something I would never expect: computers. There are dozens, hundreds maybe; each one is monitoring a different part of Oscorp Tower.

"What... uh... what's all this for?" I ask.

"I've hacked into every camera inside Oscorp. That way I can keep tabs on everything they're up to." He says with a confident smirk as he sits in a large desk chair and turns it around to face me.

"Uh huh..." I reply, trying to think of a proper response. Eventually, I'm able to speak again: "So... what did you want to talk to me about? Another injection out of nowhere?"

"I know what you are planning to do." He replies as he lights a cigar. "You're going to sneak out and turn yourself over to the Osborns."

"What gave me away?" I ask as I sit in the chair across from him.

"When your mother was young, she would always twitch whenever she had something to hide. You have the same trait." He says between puffs.

"You know I don't have a choice." I say, almost as if I'm asking for permission "Norman said that he'd just kill me if I don't, but I think we both know he means he'll use the Slayers or the fear toxin to wipe out the entire city."

"And what if he does it anyway? Then what?" He asks, with a clear hint of anger in his voice, and his face is less than six inches away from mine.

"I don't know." I reply as I scratch the back of my head "Maybe I can distract him from killing me until all of you show up. I do still have that tracker device in me."

"No, that only lasts for 12 hours." He says "Which reminds me, sit completely still and hold your eye open."

"Wait, why?" I ask... before a needle is injected into the side of my left eyeball. "GODDAMNIT KRAVEN, what the hell was that?!" I ask with rage as I hold my hand over my eye... which hurts like hell!

"This device not only tracks your exact location, but also allows me to see everything you do." He replies calmly

"Jesus, where the hell did you get all of this crap?" I ask after the pain dies down.

"Don't ask." He replies

"Too late, I just did." I say

"I'll die before taking." He replies with a smirk.

"Have you told Gwen of your plan yet?" He asks

"No, not yet." I sigh "It's gonna take a lot of convincing for her to let me go."

I truly don't know how to say goodbye to her. She'll beg me not to go, she'll tell me we can work something out together. She could also say that we can just go together, or volunteer to go herself. I won't let her do that, I won't let her give up the life she just got back. I know she and Simon will be safe when this is over. They can start a new life somewhere, free of all of this.

I haven't actually heard from Mary Jane since they left. I told her it would be safer if she threw out her phone so Oscorp can't find them. Although, I know Oscorp has several ways of finding people. I just hope they don't view them as important.

When I finally get up from my chair, Kraven does something I would never expect: he throws his arms around me. I'm practically being suffocated by the hug, but I lightly wrap my arms around him.

"Your mother would be proud of you, and so am I." He says, and I think I feel tears hit the back of my neck.

* * *

_I __was sitting in my desk when Gwen and I spoke for the first time. She had just saved me from getting my ass handed to me by Flash Thompson after I unsuccessfully tried to stop him from forcing a freshman from eating uncooked food from the cafeteria. We'd been in the same class since second grade, but I never had__the guts to talk to her._

_"That was a brave thing you did out there." She said with a smirk "Stupid, but brave."_

_"I... uh... thanks." I replied wile smirking back at her_

_"You should probably go to the school nurse and make sure you don't have a concussion." She said, although I could tell she was being sarcastic._

_"Yeah, I'm planning on it, if I can remember." I replied_

_"What's your name?" She asked_

_"You don't know my name?" I asked back_

_"No, I know your name, I'm just making sure you know your name." She replied_

_"I think it's uh... Peter, Peter Parker." I said_

_"Oh, okay good, that's good." She said_

_"And you're Gwen Stacy?" I asked_

_"Yeah." She answered._

Memories like that are what give me my strength to tell Gwen what I'm going to do. Every memory of her is what keeps me going when all hope seems lost. They're what's kept me alive all these years, and they won't fail me now.

* * *

I'm walking back over to Gwen now, she's exactly where I last saw her. She looks at me, and can tell I need to talk to her. She tells Felicia she'll be right back, and we back up to our room.

"What is it, what's going on?" She asks as I shut the door behind us.

I struggle to figure out what to say to her. I don't want to just come right out with it, but it slips out anyway: "I'm turning myself over to Oscorp."

Gwen stands completely frozen, her eyes welling up with tears. "What, no, Peter you can't." She says as she tries to fight tears. I sit her down on the bed and pull her into my chest.

"It's the only choice we have at stopping them." I say "I have to leak the flash drive and the only place to do that is Oscorp tower. If I don't, Norman will destroy the entire city."

"Then we'll stop him together. We're stronger together, and you know it." She says as she pulls away.

"I can't take the risk of losing you again, Gwen." I say "If I do this, you'll be safe."

"I'm pregnant!" She cries

I can feel all of my blood drain to my feet. I feel lightheaded, like I'm in a wheel that just keeps spinning over and over again. I think I taste vomit at the back of my throat. I swallow it back, and respond: "H.. How? You... you've only been alive for two weeks."

"I don't know." She replies "I guess it has something to do with spider DNA, although I'm not laying eggs."

"Now you know I have to do this." I say, as I fight my own set of tears.

She buries her head into my shoulder, and after a few moments, she responds: "I know." She says quietly.

"I wish things could've been different for us." I say

"I guess the universe doesn't want us to have all the basic stuff, a marriage, kids." Gwen sighs

I'd marry you, Gwen, if I could guarantee that we'd have time." I reply

"Isn't there some kind of ancient religion or something where all you have to do is say 'I marry you' three times and then you're husband and wife?" She asks sarcastically as she lifts her head to face me.

I place my hands on her cheeks, and say: "Gwen Stacy,

I marry you,

I marry you,

I marry you."

She chuckles, and says: "Doesn't this also mean that if you say 'I divorce you' three times that you're not married anymore?"

"Not if we don't want it to." I reply

"This is officially the cheesiest thing we've ever done but..." She says as she places her hands over mine, and replies: "Peter Parker...

I marry you,

I marry you,

I marry you."

We then press our lips together, affirming our "marriage", and sit for the next 10 minutes. Not really talking, just holding each other in the hope that what happens tonight will be easier to bare.

I eventually walk over to the window, grab my mask, the flash drive, and start to climb out. "I love you." I tell Gwen after we kiss, possibly for the last time "Remember that, no matter what happens, I love you, forever." Our hands break apart, and I go to meet my maker as the sun sets behind me.

* * *

**Author's note: I'm just letting you guys know that there will be a longer gap in between the next few chapters. I want to put as much detail into the finale as possible. I'm thinking a three to five week gap at least. I'm going to write the chapters for the final battle simultaneously, but I want to give you guys the best ending possible so I want to take my time on them.**

**P.s. Be on the lookout for an MCU Easter egg in the next chapter. I actually went to the Avengers double feathee with my cousin last week and I'm really impressed. I actually didn't like the first movie that much (I had my expectations at unreachable heights), but I loved age of Ultron. It felt like a mix between terminator, the dark knight, and saving private Ryan (mainly the last hour.)**


	19. Reckoning

**Author's note: I'm so sorry for the delay. I'd like to tell you guys that it's because I want to add as much detail as possible, but that's not the only reason. As you all know, the new Mad Max movie just came out, and I'm hooked. Honestly, that movie is like a drug. I've spent like $100 on it so far (just on my tickets, I don't even want to mention how many times I've seen it.)**

**Okay, back to the story. I'm just letting you know now, some parts of this chapter are very disturbing.**

* * *

_"Mercy is... as mercy does...  
_

_Wandering the wild  
_

_The stars arise... watching you  
_

_A breath upon a cloud  
_

_Two white doves...  
Two white wings...  
_

_To carry you away  
To a land in memory  
A land in memory  
_

_The sky is high  
The earth is green  
_

_And cool below your feet  
So swiftly now beneath the bow  
Your father waits for thee  
To wrap you in his healing hands  
As the night sky weeps  
_

_Two white doves  
Two white wings  
To carry you away  
_

_For mercy is the healing wind  
That whispers as you sleep  
That whispers you to... sleep" Patti Smith_

* * *

(Peter's pov)

It's quiet out tonight. The usual hustle and bustle mood of Time Square has been replaced with utter silence. There are lights on in most of the buildings, but the only light on the ground is the snow, and something else... bodies. Spread out all over the street.

Each one is covered with a white blanket that covers them from head to toe. There are dozens, hundreds maybe. They're in several different sizes, ranging from full grown adults to small children. Some bodies look like they have simple bullet wounds, while others look more disfigured.

I hear a helicopter in the background. I look up from the building I'm hanging on the side of and see it materializing from above a Nelson/Murdock sign. The helicopter isn't looking for me, it instead stops just above the bodies. Something comes out from the bottom, and within seconds, the bodies are engulfed in flames.

The smell is like charcoal. Like really sweet, acrid, lingers-in-your-nose-forever charcoal. It's a smell so strong that it's almost a taste. I feel nauseated when I accidentally inhale with my mouth. I consider it a victory that I'm successfully resisting the urge to vomit.

* * *

(Gwen's pov)

After a few minutes, I finally walk out of the bedroom. I'm walking, but I can't subconsciously figure out where. Eventually, I come across an open door at the end of a hallway, I walk in and see Dr. Connors sitting at his desk. "Come in, Gwen." He says in a friendly tone.

My lips try to form words, but with no success. It ultimately comes down to the fact that I can't decide weather to respond angrily or casually. "I've actually been meaning to talk to you." He says as he turns his chair around to face me. "I had a feeling you never read my letters, largely because you never responded, but I've been meaning to talk to you."

"You murdered my father, that isn't exactly something I can let go of." I say as I feel my cheeks get hot.

"You know I had no control over myself that night. I actually offered to give the paramedics a weaker sample of the serum to save him, but Oscorp put a black bag over my head before I had the chance to open my mouth." He says, with a mixture of guilt and anger in his voice.

"And I'm supposed to believe someone who would do anything to avoid me putting a bullet in his head?" I ask as I walk over to him. I'm actually trying to resist my almost uncontrollable need to hit him.

"You'd be doing me a favor if you did!" He shouts "I had no control over myself that night, and it's haunted me everyday since then! I only agreed to help you because I wanted to find some form of redemption, and I figured if I helped you I could somehow save what was left of my soul. I know the chances of everyone making it out of this are slim, so if I leave this world, I want it to be a better place than when I entered it."

I'm back to where I'm struggling with what to say, eventually, I respond: "Peter's going to Oscorp to leak a flash drive, the minute it does, be ready to move." I say in a firm tone before walking out the door.

* * *

(Peter's pov)

My mind eventually shifts. I'm no longer thinking about the corpses that are burning before my eyes, I'm thinking about my aunt. My aunt, who's body I left on the bridge as it collapsed. She wanted to be buried with my uncle, but I don't think that's gonna happen.

What happens next is something I can't find the reasoning for. But I just start talking: "Aunt May, I don't know if you can actually hear me right now. I'm probably just talking to myself right now, but there's something I need you to do." A few tears leave my eyes, and I take a deep breath before talking again. "You're gonna see a little girl up there, she has wavy blond hair and brown eyes. Give her a big hug and a kiss for me, okay? Tell her that her mommy and daddy miss her, and that we wish we could've met her. Tell her that she's our angel, and that we're not gonna quit. And tell her that we love her, we love her so much. Okay, thanks."

I hear a noise in the distance, and it's only getting louder. It doesn't take me long to figure out what it is. Four Spider-Slayers are flying toward me, each one is preparing a machine gun that's aimed at me. It's a straight shot towards Oscorp tower, and the Slayers are about to fire, so I should move in 3, 2, 1.

I jump from the building right when they open fire, and swing over to a building on my left. They're close behind so swing to the side of the building as they shoot at me. Luckily, the glass that falls from the building hits one of them in the eye. It fires it's fun blindly as it falls and hits one of the others. That one falls too, so two down, two to go.

I jump from the building, and shoot a web at the building across from it. Oscorp Tower is still in sight, I'd say about half a mile away, maybe less. The remaining Spider-Slayers are still on my tail. I loop around the building and get to a higher point. Once they lose sight of me, I jump onto one of them.

It quickly tilts itself from side to side to get me off of it. Myself and the Slayer are locked in a mid-air grappling match. Flying around buildings, just above cars, all in an attempt for it to get me off it's back. The other slayer is still shooting at us as this is going on, so I rip out its lt's targeting system and trick it to fire at the slayer as it approaches me.

Oscorp Tower is now just across the street. I shoot a web line directly at the roof and swing over to it. Once I get to the rooftop, I head over to the air vent and climb through it. I crawl through it until I hear TVs. I look through the vent and see it. There are several TVs lined up together on multiple rows. This must be the security control room.

I quietly jump down and web the one guard to a wall. After a few minutes of searching, I find a USB slot, the perfect size for the flash drive. Slide it in, and within seconds, the video plays city wide.

There isn't a single screen in the city where the video isn't playing. Maybe a few aren't, but not many. The inside of Oscorp is quickly turning into chaos, with the guards trying to force everyone to the ground as well as trying to get into the room that I'm in. Something catches my eye, a security feed of the detention area.

Someone is asleep in one of the cells. Not really looking any worse for wear, but still terrified. My lips eventually form his name: "Simon?" Why is he here? How could Oscorp have found him? I abandoned my phone, so Mary Jane couldn't contact me if something was wrong. Unfortunately, within a blink of an eye, I feel an electric shock in my neck and slip into unconsciousness.

**A/N: The final battle begins in the next chapter! Are you as excited as I am? Like I said, there will be a 3-5 week gap in between chapters so that I can fit more in.**

**Also, the part about the smell of the burning bodes was info I got on the Internet. I heard that the smell of burned flesh is something that is stuck in your head forever, and I wanted the smell to feel as accurate as possible.**


	20. Traitor

**Author's note: I'm really sorry that this is taking so long, I've just been insanely busy over the past few weeks. I've started a petition on for Warner Bros. to give NECA the license to make action figures based on the Mad Max movies.**

**Now that we've got that out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

**_"Just one more time before I go  
I'll let you know..._**

**_That all this time I've been afraid  
Wouldn't let it show_**

**_Nobody can save me now, no...  
Nobody can save me now_**

**_Stars are only visible in darkness  
Fear is ever-changing and evolving  
And I have been poisoned inside  
But I, I feel so alive_**

**_Nobody can save me now  
The king is crowned  
It's do or die  
Nobody can save me now  
The only sound  
Is a battle cry  
Is a battle cry  
Is a battle cry  
Nobody can save me now  
It's do or die..._**

**_Oh..._**

**_Nobody can save me now  
The king is crowned  
It's do or die_**

**_Nobody can save me now  
The only sound  
Is a battle cry  
Is a battle cry  
Is a battle cry  
Nobody can save me now  
It's do or die..._**

**_Just one more time before I go  
I'll let you know  
That all this time I've been afraid  
Wouldn't let it show  
Nobody can save me now, no... no...  
Nobody can save me now..." Imagine Dragons_**

* * *

(Peter's pov)

Several thoughts are rushing through my mind when I wake up. They're mostly questions, the most prominent being "How?". How was Oscorp able to find Simon? It's not like they had any way of tracking him, Mary Jane said she was going to throw her phone in the trash, and Simon vowed to do the same.

That's another thing, why wasn't she in the cell with him? I can only come up with two conclusions: one being that she's in another cell that I couldn't see on the monitors, the other being that he was taken when she wasn't looking. There is one other conclusion that comes to mind, but the mere thought of it just sounds impossible to even consider.

I open my eyes, but I still can't see anything. I move around my head and feel fabric touch my nose. I'm guessing my captors felt the need to replace my mask with a black bag. Unlike the last time I was captured, I'm not cuffed to a wall, I'm restrained to a chair. I hear a few footsteps get close to me, and the bag is removed. I'm not being kept in some dark laboratory, it looks like an office.

"Ah, there he is." Norman Osborn says as my vision is adjusted "I have to say, you have impressed me, Mr. Parker." He says as he stands across from me. He looks almost identical to how he was the last time I saw him, only with shark-looks teeth and claws for fingernails. "It's total chaos outside, the entire city is on my doorstep trying to grind my guards to bits. But my security knows how to deal with riots, so we won't be bothered."

My legs aren't restrained, the chair is made out of cheap metal, and my web shooters are still attached to my wrists. An escape would be easy, too easy. But why? Norman isn't stupid, he knows all of this as well.

"They were only meant to distract your security, Norman." I say

"Oh let me guess..." He begins." This was in an attempt to get me alone so you and I could settle this in a fist fight. Tempting, but-" before he finishes, he pushes a button, and my wrists are covered in something warm and wet. I look down and see a large spike in both of my wrists, and then the pain begins.

"I'd rather just cut to the chase." He says as my hands turn to fists "Not so fast." He says "If you move your wrists too much, you'll bleed out. And I know that you won't heal if those spikes are still inside you. You should be thanking me, mr. Parker. I'm giving you a quick, or quicker, death instead of having you fight me. We'd just be prolonging the inevitable."

"You...fucking...coward!" I groan as my vision slowly becomes blurry. "You're just choosing to take the easy way out instead of taking the risk and fighting me."

"NO!" He shouts, as he gets within an inch of my face, his eyes turning red with rage. "Your father was the coward! He discovered the Holy Grail of cross-species genetics.., but instead of sharing it with the rest of the world, he hid all of it, ran all the way on the other side of the world, and abandoned his only son! Your father and I could have changed the world together, and made it in our image."

It's ironic actually. Your father intended for the decay-rate algorithm to stay hidden from everyone, and yet, his son, the person he abandoned in order to protect, is the one who found it. So, like your mother, your aunt, your uncle, your girlfriend, and you, he died for nothing."

I feel my cheeks become hot. I feel every muscle in me want to rip him apart limb after limb. Although, I guard my expression since I have a feeling that's what he's looking for.

"Your wrong!" I say "My father gave up his life because he knew what the algorithm would lead to, he knew it would create monsters like you, and he was right! And it's not ironic that I'm the one that found it. He knew that I wouldn't use it to help you, he new I would finish what he started and put you in the ground!"

He laughs, in a mix between sadistic and hysterical. Eventually, he responds: "You speak of sacrifice, and yet you don't really know who you're really trying to save." He says. I hear the door open behind me. I turn my head, and see Mary Jane standing behind me.

"Hello Peter." She says, before cracking a sadistic smile.

* * *

(Gwen's pov)

I can hear the chaos in the streets below. Hundreds of people, thousands maybe, are marching to Oscorp tower. I look out my window to see them. None of them are unarmed, every one of them has a wepon in their hands, ranging from pocket knives to shotguns.

"I gotta say, your boyfriend knows how to draw a crowd." I hear Felicia say as ate stands in my doorway "Who know taking off his mask would cause all this."

I turn away from the window and face her. "He...what?!" I ask. There will be nowhere for us to hide now, there's no one that won't recognize him. If there's anything left of Oscorp after tonight, they won't stop hunting us until we're dead. Suddenly, I realize what Peter's intentions were all along. "He never planned on making it out of this alive." I say as I feel tears form in my eyes.

I stumble to the ground in a sobbing mess as Felicia rushes to my side. "We won't let that happen." She says "Kraven told me that Peter's only using the riots to stall Oscorp until we get there."

My sobs eventually subside, and I finally speak up. "How much time could that buy us?" I ask

"Not long." She says "Two hours, if we're lucky. If you want to get Peter out of there, get up and get your ass moving." She commands me.

I run down to the armory, put on my suit, check my guns' ammo and make sure the barrels don't jam, and sharpen my combat knife. Once I have all my weapons holstered where I need them, Kraven approaches me with two small metallic oval shaped objects in his hand. "Here, put your feet on these." He says as he places the objects in the ground. "What are these things?" I ask

"They're implants that magnetize themselves to the souls of your shoes. They use the force of gravity, redirecting it into differential equation slopes that you can surf." He says

"So, they're hover implants?" I ask

"Basically, yes." He replies

I put them on, and within seconds, I'm floating at least three feet in the air. Due to me not knowing how to use the implants, I wind up accidentally knocking over almost everything in the room.

"How do I get down?" I ask after Kraven grabs my arm to stop me from destroying the entire penthouse.

"Lunge your upper body downward to go lower, and kick both of your legs to go higher." He says

"Where did you get all of this?" I ask

"I stole the prototype from Oscorp." He says with a smile. "Project Zero, as they called it."

Once I reach the ground, I change the subject to a more serious topic. "What do you think Norman's plan is?" I ask

"I don't know." He replies "But Peter mentioned that Norman wanted him dead, but that Norman knew that he couldn't do that without an angry mob at his door step. He wanted to convince the entire city that Peter was a monster. Obviously, that went out the window when Peter released that video.."

"I'll bet Norman won't let that go anytime soon." I say

"Of course he won't." Kraven says "He is far from a forgiving man. You so much as forget to shake his hand, he'll have your heart removed while you're still breathing."

"If he is planning some kind of retaliation, do you think it could have something to do with the fear serum?" I ask

"I have no doubt that will play a part." He says "If he can't control this city, he'd rather have it rip itself apart, and his Spider-Slayers could drop bombs of it all over the city. Just one could infect everyone within a ten mile radius in the blink of an eye. The rest of the world wouldn't have enough firepower to stop him, so they'd surrender themselves out of fear that he may wipe out everyone else."

Felicia and Dr. Connors walk in a few minutes later so that Kraven can discuss the plan. He mentions that the Spider-Slayers are spread out all over the city. Dr. Connors is the third most wanted person in the city behind Peter and myself, so he'll be going with Kraven in the helicopter while Felicia and I make our way to Oscorp tower on the street, providing a distraction.

He mentions that the Spider-Slayers, like all machines, have a kill switch. There's a computer that controls them on the 66th floor. Kraven says that it's nearly impossible to miss because the screen is two stories high. Although, his knowledge of the computer is limited because he only saw it once in passing. Hopefully, I'll be able to figure it out once I see the computer.

Before we leave, Kraven brings out four shot-glasses and a bottle of vodka. "Drink up." He says "It's unlikely that we will all be here for the hangover." Everyone drinks from our glasses without hesitation, with the exception of me. I'm not supposed to drink while pregnant, and I don't want anyone to know that I am. If Kraven finds out, there's no way he'll let me join them in the assault. I don't want to just stand by while my battles are fought for me. I want to fight back and make Harry pay for what he did to my family. Without any other delays, I drink from the glass (but spit it out when no one's looking) and within minutes, we leave the penthouse.

* * *

(Peter's pov)

Mary Jane continues to circle around me, still with that sadistic smile on her face. "Why?" I finally ask "Why are you working for them? You've seen first hand what they're capable of."

"I'm not working for him." she says "I'm just joining the family business."

"What...What are you talking about?" I ask

"I'm his daughter, dumbass!" She replies

"I don't get it." I say "You lived next to me for three years, and the entire world would've known if Norman had more than one child."

"He never wanted a daughter." She says "So he paid of the doctors to say that Harry was the only child, and he had me sent to an orphanage on the other side of the world. Eight years ago, he brought me back in secret, to train me for this."

"Why?" I ask

"We needed to keep an eye on you, and make sure we were always a step ahead of you." Norman says "We knew that just hiring someone to spy on you wouldn't work anymore. So we needed to bring in someone that you could trust." he adds

"So he came up with a better idea." Mary Jane says "What better way to get your attention than having an abused girl with a spider-man tattoo live right next to you. When we couldn't break you away from blondie, I came up with a better idea. The abused, homeless, lesbian. There was no way your aunt wouldn't take me in."

"The bridge, you told them where we were going, my aunt is dead, because of you!" I shout

"You could have prevented all of that, Peter!" She shouts back "We gave you multiple chances to end this, but every time, you said no! You can't blame my father without blaming yourself!"

"As soon as I get out of here, I'll kill both of you." I say

"Good luck with that." Norman replies, before walking out the door, and shutting it behind them.


	21. On our own

**Author's note: Before we get started, I just wanted to congratulate Tom Holland for landing the role of the next spider-man. I didn't want Andrew to be replaced (although, he can't be replaced, no one can, because we always carry a piece of each other into everything we do next, to remind us of who we are and who we're meant to be.), but if anyone were to fill ****in his shoes, I'm glad it was Tom. May he bring us many exciting spider-man films for years to come.**

**P.s. When I wrote this chapter, I was listening to the Mad Max: Fury Road soundtrack the entire time (mainly "brothers in arms" and "chapter doof". If you've seen the movie and heard the soundtrack, I think you'll know what's gonna happen.)**

* * *

"I'm a princess cut from marble, smoother than a storm.  
And the scars that mark my body, they're silver and gold,  
My blood is a flood of rubies, precious stones,  
It keeps my veins hot, the fire's found a home in me.  
I move through town, I'm quiet like a fight,  
And my necklace is of rope, I tie it and untie.

And now people talk to me, but nothing ever hits home  
People talk to me, and all the voices just burn holes  
I'm done with it

This is the start of how it all ends  
They used to shout my name, now they whisper it  
I'm speeding up and this is the red, orange, yellow flicker beat sparking up my heart  
We're at the start, the colours disappear  
I never watch the stars, there's so much down here  
So I just try to keep up with the red, orange, yellow flicker beat sparking up my heart

I dream of you, but they're not the sweet kinds  
And the shivers move down my shoulder blades in double time

And now people talk to me, I'm slipping out of reach now  
People talk to me, and all their faces blur  
But I got my fingers laced together and I made a little prison  
And I'm locking up everyone who ever laid a finger on me  
I'm done with it (ooh)

And this is the red, orange, yellow flicker beat sparking up my heart  
And this is the red, orange, yellow flicker beat-beat-beat-beat." Lorde

* * *

(Gwen's pov)

The streets are extended gutters, and the gutters are filled with blood. It looks dry, so it must be from everyone that was gunned down last night. The streets are virtually empty, half the city is at Oscorp Tower, and the other half must be inside their homes. Either out of fear that the Spider-Slayers will come back, or because they're too wounded by the death of a family member... or a bullet.

It didn't take long for me to figure out how to use the hover implants in my shoes. It feels like I'm just walking in the air. It feels like it's completely natural. They don't get too high in the air, 25 feet at most. Although we kick off from the sides of buildings which gets us a few feet higher.

Felicia and I make sure not to stay more than 10 feet apart from each other in case the Slayers decide to ambush us. I guess it's more for her protection than mine, given the fact that I have thicker body armor and that I have an overall higher regeneration rate than her. It's not exactly a difficult task since we aren't going very fast, and there are very few turns.

You'd think we would've met at least some resistance by now. Or at least see a few Oscrop trucks on the ground, but there's nothing. There's no military presence in the city, or even some brave cops trying to maintain a hold over the riots. The bridges were destroyed, so there's no way to send in any ground troops, and the Slayers would shoot down any aircrafts trying to enter the city. All of this means only one thing: we're on our own now.

I hear something in the distance, something that only sounds like it's getting closer. I look behind me and see an 18-wheeler heading our way. The driver presses a button, causing the sides of the trailer to collapse and several Spider-Slayers start flying out.

They open fire on us as we turn to our right. There billets rip through everything in there path. They almost hit us, but we dodge each set of bullets that comes our way. I grip the machine gun from it's holster on my back, and return fire. "Target their eyes!" I say "That's the closest thing they have to a weak spot."

We each shoot one in the eye, causing them to fire blindly. I hear a scream, and see Felicia dive to the ground. I grab her wrist just before she hits the ground. During the blind-fire, a bullet went through her left foot. The implants require both feet to be active, and the bullet destroyed the implant. I wrap my left arm around her waist, and carry her with me.

Five more Slayers come our way, so I shoot out a window to the nearest building and we cut through it. The Slayers are too big to climb through, which gives us a a little wiggle room.

We cut through the building, only to find several more slayers waiting for us. We shall of down the two that are blocking our way, and then move down to the streets. The remaining slayers continue to shoot at us. We evade the spray of bullets by sliding under the cars that we come across, but still make sure not to go off course.

Oscorp Tower is unmistakably visible now. I'd say about a mile or two away. The big rig shows up again and gets in front of us, this time, a 50 cal. machine gun materializes from its roof. "It's Fiers!" Felicia announces when we get a good look at the driver. "Im gonna need you to throw me into the truck." She says in a weak voice "I'll get him out of our way."

"No Felicia!" I say, attempting to sound commanding, but instead coming off as begging. "You've already lost a lot of blood, and there's no way you'll be able to get out of the truck."

"Remember what I told you?" She asks "I said I'd kill him, no matter what." I can't figure out how to respond, so I just sigh in agreement.

The gun opens fire on us seconds later. Once I reach a window of opportunity where the gun can't see me (it can only turn 180 degrees), I throw her onto the truck. I lose sight of her once she climbs in through the window of the passenger door. The truck turns violently from side to side for a few seconds, before turning upside down...and bursting into flames just before it hits the ground.

This isn't the time to grieve, not yet. Just focus on what you came here to do:

_"Save Peter, _

_kill Harry, _

_bring down Oscorp."_

Nothing else matters.

The slayers suddenly decide to reframe from chasing me, and move on to another target: Kraven. I jump from building to building, getting a little higher each time. I eventually jump onto an approaching Slayer, and hold onto in until I'm close enough to Kraven.

I shoot out it's eye, as well as the two other that I can see, before making my way to Kraven. "Where is Felicia?" He asks once I reach him

"She's gone." I sigh

"I strongly suggest you get away from my helicopter." He says through his thick accent

I do as he says, not knowing what he's planning to do. It's a straight line towards Oscorp Tower, and the helicopter is heading right for it's center. It steadily picks up speed as they get closer, going up only slightly. Dr. Connors, realizing what Kraven is planning to do, jumps out of the helicopter mid-transformation.

I catch him, only to see Kraven's helicopter crash into the building.

**to be continued...**

* * *

**A/N: I was going to mention this earlier, but the reason the big rig caught on fire was because Felicia shoved a live grenade into Fiers' mouth. Sadly, the truck's sudden tilt caused her to pull out the pin.**


	22. A hero's revenge

**Author's note: Well, here it is guys. The final battle you've all been waiting over a year for. I actually did the story just because I want to this particular fight to happen, and because at the time I felt like Gwen needed to be more than just a damsel in distress. The lyrics below were actually what inspired me to write the story in the first place. Enjoy!**

**P.s. This chapter was supposed to be released over a week ago, but due to the stupid servers going down so many times, I couldn't upload anything. I also had to completely rewrite this because I lost the original document. I've actually been thinking about moving my stories to Archive of Our Own if this kind of stuff continues to happen.**

**P.p.s. I combined "blood for blood" with this chapter because I was ultimately aiming for the final battle to be over 4,000 words long.**

* * *

**"**_Forgive, sounds good_

_Forget, I'm not sure I could  
They say time heals everything  
But I'm still waiting_

_I'm through with doubt  
There's nothing left for me to figure out  
I've paid a price  
And I'll keep paying_

_I'm not ready to make nice  
I'm not ready to back down  
I'm still mad as hell and  
I don't have time to go round and round and round  
It's too late to make it right  
I probably wouldn't if I could  
'Cause I'm mad as hell  
Can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should_

_I know you said  
Can't you just get over it  
It turned my whole world around  
And I kinda like it_

_I made my bed and I sleep like a baby  
With no regrets and I don't mind sayin'  
It's a sad sad story when a mother will teach her  
Daughter that she ought to hate a perfect stranger  
And how in the world can the words that I said  
Send somebody so over the edge  
That they'd write me a letter  
Sayin' that I better shut up and sing  
Or my life will be over!_

_I'm not ready to make nice  
I'm not ready to back down  
I'm still mad as hell and  
I don't have time to go round and round and round!  
It's too late to make it right  
I probably wouldn't if I could  
'Cause I'm mad as hell  
Can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should_

_I'm not ready to make nice  
I'm not ready to back down  
I'm still mad as hell and  
I don't have time to go round and round and round!  
It's too late to make it right  
I probably wouldn't if I could  
'Cause I'm mad as hell  
Can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should_

_What it is you think I should_

_Forgive, sounds good  
Forget, I'm not sure I could  
They say... time heals everything, But I'm still waiting" Dixie Chicks_

* * *

(Peter's pov)

Chaos: that's the only word that can describe what this situation is. Some type of aircraft crashed into the other side of the building and now everyone is panicking. Could the military have shown up and they're just shooting down the Slayers? No, that cant't be it, I would've seen or heard them by now. I hear commotion outside, the guards are telling the aircraft's pilot to step out, slowly. After a few moments, I hear a scream, a few gunshots, followed by footsteps heading in my direction.

Eventually, the door opens and Kraven walks through it. How the hell did he get all the way up here? I'm guessing he crashed his helicopter into the building. The crash didn't do much to him. A few cuts and bruises, and maybe a broken rib or two, but it clearly hasn't slowed him down. "You crashed a helicopter into a building, do you really think that was a good idea?" I asks sarcastically as he deactivates my restraints.

"Didn't have time to plan everything out." He replies as I stand up. I don't put on my mask, there's no need for it anymore. The entire world knows who I am now, so there's no real point. Kraven and I eventually make our way to the catwalks. There's some resistance, but not much since everyone is rather disorganized at the moment.

Gwen and Dr. Connors drop into the building a few floors below us, I don't see Felicia with them, and I don't bother to ask why since I have a feeling she didn't make it. Kraven and I jump down to them just as a wave of elite guards approach them. "Don't trust Mary Jane if you see her." I say as we start to fight off the guards "She's Norman's daughter and was working for him the entire time."

Gwen suddenly lowers her gun and faces me, figuring out that Mary Jane wouldn't keep her promise of protecting the only family she has left. "Where's Simon?" She asks

"They have him in a cell on the 15th floor." I say

"Then keep these guys occupied, I'm gonna go after him." She says before jumping from the catwalk and down to the 15th floor.

Its just Kraven, The lizzard, and myself now. For a while, we actually make good progress, until we hear loud footsteps from above that head toward us. I look up and see some kind of creature standing a few floors above us. The creature jumps onto the cat walk, and I think I see a large horn on its head as it comes up behind the guards. It tosses the elite guards aside like dish rags, and we can see it from head to toe.

The creature resembles a rinosuros, but with a few human features including a human shaped face, arms, and chest. "I'm back!" It yells in it now mutated Russian accent "You miss me, little Spider?" Aleksei Sytsevich, the guy who trying to rob a bank in a rhino-shaped mech suit four years ago. I guess after I took him down, Oscorp ran a few experiments on him.

"Stand aside!" The Lizzard says "I'll take care of him." He charges at the Rhino, and both creatures fall from the catwalk, out of my sight. In their place, Tooms and Octavious show up. "Blood for blood." Kraven says "Blood for blood." I reply, before we charge at them.

* * *

(Gwen's pov)

I can feel my heart pounding against my chest as I jump from cat walk to cat walk. each one bringing me closer to the 15th floor. I'm shot at several times, but I make sure no bullet will hit me. I shoot down anyone who approaches me. Guard, rioter, doctor, it doesn't matter. Anyone in front of me is a threat. There'll be a time to regret this, but at the moment, I really don't care. All I care about now is getting to Simon, and put a bullet or two in Harry and Mary Jane.

I eventually reach Simon's cell where he lies sleeping on a bed. It's a large glass door, but with a metal lock on the right side. I shout his name, but with no response. "He can't hear you." I hear a voice say, I turn around and see Mary Jane standing 20 feet away from me. "That glass is sound and bullet-proof."

"You BITCH!" I shout "If you've laid a finger on him I'll-"

"Gwen, grow up." She replies "We're just keeping him sedated for when My father is ready to run his tests on him."

Oh God, no. They're just finishing with him what they started with me. Turning him into a weapon to use against me. I can't let them go through with this. They can't treat people as their own personal lab rats. I won't let them do this to Simon, or anyone else! This stops now!

I shoot at his door but with no success. I try hitting it, nothing. "The only way to get him out, as well as setting the self destruct sequence for the slayers require a handprint, MY handprint." Mary Jane says

"Then open the door!" I shout as I aim my gun at her. Instead of complying, she reaches for her own gun, and (acting on instinct) I shoot her in the head. "Shit!" I say as she collapses onto the ground, "SHIT!" I say again, only louder. While I was trying to open the door, I forgot that I actually have an EMP device which is holstered at my left hip. I press the trigger on it's side, causing Simon's door to open.

I run over to Simon and wake him up. "Gwen?" He asks in a groggy voice as his eyes open "I knew you'd come for me." He says "I promised you I would." I say as I help him stand up.

* * *

(Peter's pov)

The fight continues to go back and forth between who has the upper hand. Unlike us, Tooms and Octavious have the advantage of reinforcements popping in every 90 seconds. Luckily, the Lizzard is able to knock down the Rhino long enough to take out the guards that try to outnumber us. I try not to pay too much attention to the guards, if I do, Tooms &amp; Octavious will overpower Kraven.

Octavious sends his upper tentacles at me. I web the left tentacle to the right side and vice versa, and use them to sling shot myself at him and kick him in the chest. The kick knocks him down a few stories. It won't take him down, but it'll slow him down long enough for me to help Kraven, who's slowly loosing the upper hand.

When I get close enough to Tooms, I use my web as a garrote. Tooms tries to free himself, but with no success. I don't continue to strangle him, instead, I throw him into a wall. Kraven and I take this brief period of time to catch our breaths. Unfortunately, a tentacle comes out of nowhere and knocks Kraven to the ground.

I throw a punch at Octavious' throat which briefly stuns him. I take the opportunity to jump onto his back and send punch after punch to his face. When he comes to, he grabs me with one of his tentacles and throws me into a wall. The blow knocks the air from my lungs, and I see blood drop from my mouth when I cough. Great, another broken rib is exactly what I needed. I slowly rise to my knees, and see a blade coming out of a tentacle.

I've cheated death many times, I've gotten really close to it. It isn't something I've always welcomed, but with it comes... serenity. A clarity you'd never expect. You experience the present as the inevitable destination and every step you've taken towards it. And in that same moment, you see a different path stretch out in front of you. A path you could've taken at the first step.

We are all on this road together. The good men that fight for the wrong causes, and the corrupt men who cloak themselves in righteousness. Each and every one of us is convinced we're on the side of the Angels. Every journey has an end, and death can only be cheated for so long.

* * *

(Gwen's pov)

Simon is still weak from whatever Oscorp was drugging him with, leaving me no choice but to carry him. My machine gun requires two hands, so I can only use my pistol. My machine gun doesn't have any kind of recoil, but I can't take the risk of using it with one hand. I just hope we don't come across any long range targets.

I look up, and see the screen Kraven was referring to. The one that can shut down the Spider-Slayers. I don't know what I'll be able to do without Mary Jane's fingerprints, but hopefully I'll be able to figure something out. "Hold on tight." I tell Simon "What we're about to do may be pretty scary." Once I'm sure his arms are wrapped around me tight enough, we begin our ascent.

We jump from catwalk to catwalk, meeting little to no resistance. It's strange how much my instincts and training are kicking in. What should be incredible difficult for everyone else, I'm able to do with ease. I'm not even thinking about how I should land each time, or counting how many bullets are in my gun when I fire, I just know each time.

On the way up, I catch sight of the Lizzard fighting some rhino-like creature. The fight clearly isn't in the Lizzard's favor. The rhino has him pinned down and is sending punch after punch to his face as the Lizzard tries to dig his claws into it's back. I shoot at the rhino a few times, which distracts it long enough for the Lizzard to send a killing blow by ripping out the rhino's throat. Unfortunately, he is gunned down by a squad of guards only seconds later.

Afterward, they look up and spot me. Before they can fire, I chuck a frag grenade at them. The blast causes their limbs to fly in all different directions and for the catwalk to collapse.

We eventually make our way to the computer that controls the slayers. I can't trigger the self destruct sequence and I can't redirect the Slayers. My EMP device will only temporarily shut them down, and there's no telling how much of a range it has. With no other options, I plant C4 around the computer step back a few feet, and press the detonator. The explosion destroys the computer, and the catwalk above it. Within seconds, the slayers fall to the ground one by one. I hear cheering on the ground below, and the laughter of a homicidal maniac.

I see something flying around in the shadows. Knowing what's coming, I set Simon down and tell him to hide. When I turn around, I feel something knock me off the catwalk. Just before I land two stories below, I feel a hand clutch my throat, and I see Harry's face when he shoves me into a wall.

* * *

(Peter's pov)

The blade that protrudes from the tentacles is heading right toward me. I'm not filled with fear at the concept of death. Instead, I actually feel... at piece. Knowing what's coming, I close my eyes and wait for the end to come.

In the darkness, I think I can see her. The little girl that haunts my dreams, MY little girl. She reaches her hand to me. I want to take it and go with her, but I can't, she's fading away. I reach out for her, but she doesn't grab my hand.

I'm brought back to reality by the sound of an explosion. I open my eyes and see Octavius in large bloody chunks splattered all over the floor. I look to my right and see Kraven holding his crossbow with smoke rising from the barrel. Behind him, I see an seemingly unconscious Tooms. I think I see a smile forming on Kraven's lips, only before Tooms rises up, and uses his blade-like wings to remove Kraven's head from his shoulders.

Tooms then advances at me. I run to him, and dive to the ground when he practically throws his wings at me. I see Kraven's machete lying amongst the pool of his blood. I grab it with my right hand, and with a swipe of the blade, I gash his abdomen which nearly disembowels him. He falls to his knees clutching at his wound. "This is for my aunt, you son of a bitch!" I say, before I drive the blade through his mouth.

I now have one enemy left. The one that forced my father to abandon his only son to keep him safe, the one that made me an orphan, the one that took the only girl I love from me and tried to use her against me, the man who destroyed my life: Norman Osborn!

* * *

(Gwen's pov)

I'm pinned to a wall with Harry's large hands tightly wrapped around my throat. My vision is quickly becoming blurry as I feel the life squeezed out of me. I dig my thumbs into Harry's eyes which causes them to bleed slightly and for him to loosen his grip on me. I raise my left elbow over his arms, and slam it down onto his wrists.

I then connect my elbow to his face over and over until he backs off. Once he's far enough away I take out my gun and shoot him in the throat. The impact causes him to fall from his glider onto the catwalk below. I glide down to the catwalk to ensure his death. I aim my machine gun at his head as he writhes and chokes on the ground, only for him to send a hard kick to my pelvis.

He rises from the ground as I fall to my knees, laughing hysterically at me. "You see this?" He asks, pointing to a device carved into his left wrist "This little beauty of mine prevents me from taking any fatal damage whatsoever! You have absolutely no way of killing me!" He says as he nears an inch away from my face.

"TRY ME! I shout, before pressing my thumbs on his eyes until they start to bleed.

He knocks my hands away and moves back a few steps, and I continue my advantage by sending a right hook to his jaw. I mercilessly send blow after blow to every party of his body that he leaves defenseless. And I have to admit, it gives me quite a bit of pleasure (NOT sexual, obviously) to see blood start to seep from each hit I land.

Unfortunatly, he blocks the last one, and sends a hard punch to my stomach. He then advances his attack by sending another to my face. Followed by another, and another, and finally sending a kick to my chest and I'm on all fours.

The kick has knocked the air out of my lungs. Every breath I take is excruciating. I feel like my lungs were crushed beyond repair, and every breath is removing all the energy I have left. Jesus, now I know what a football feels like after being kicked by Tom Dempsey, AND IT FUCKING HURTS!

I rise to my feet as Harry walks over to me to deliver a final blow, and lunge myself at him. The impact causes both of us to fall from the catwalk, and land on the ground floor several stories below.

We rise to our feet at the same time. I send my right fist at him, only for him to block it with his left, remove his small knife from its sheath, and swipe it across my lower abdomen.

I fall back onto my knees and clutch at the wound as the rather large amount of blood leaks in between my fingers. A startling realization consumes me rather than the pain: the baby.

The baby I had informed Peter of, seconds before he left to leak the video. The baby that was supposed to preserve Peter's legacy. The baby that was meant to give... some kind of purpose behind all of this, is now likely dead. The baby will have had Peter's abilities, including his regeneration, so I take hope in that.

"I don't know if you were aware of this or not..." Harry begins as he circles around me. "Coma patients can occasionally remember what happened while they were asleep. Ah, what a mystery the human mind is." He says with amusement. "Which brings me to my point: you. Do you remember anything? More specifically, all of those times that I was inside you?"

He then resorts to all out hysteria. Laughing at the top of his lungs like he's just told the greatest joke in human history. "I was inside that tight little snatch of yours every day for over a year while my father had you stored at Ravencroft, and no one ever dared to stop me!"

That feeling comes back to me with a vengeance. That fiery rage that overtook me on the bridge. I won't let him live through this. He has to die, NOW! With that, I send a kick to his wrist which knocks the blade out of his hand.

He makes the poor decision to send his left fist at me. I grab his arm, jam the blade into it, and dig out the crude device that was meant to heal him. He clutches at the now gaping hole in his forearm, while shouting random profanities at me. After about 30 seconds, I flip over him, kick his feet from under him, grab his head by his upper teeth, and pull until his screaming stops.

The Stacys send their regards, asshole!" I say, and I drop his now decapitated head.

* * *

(Peter's pov)

I climb from catwalk to catwalk, each time finding nothing. There's no way Norman could've escaped. He's over 100 stories in the air, and if the military's shown up, they could easily shoot him if he tries to climb down the building.

I eventually make my way to the top floor, only to be thrown to a wall as soon as I'm on my feet. I rise to my knees, and see Norman Osborn standing before me. He laughs menacingly when I stand up, only to fall back on my knees when the pain in my ribs sets in. "Isn't this what you wanted, Mr. Parker? Me and you face to face to settle our differences once and for all. Come on Parker, attack me, attack me with all the energy you have left!"

After slowly getting back on my feet, I respond: "Comin' Right up!"

I shoot a web at a nearby desk, and fling it at him. Once it hits him, I jump on his back and send punch after punch to the side of his head. He arches his back, grabs me by the arm, and throws me to the ground.

Once I regain my composure, he throws down his rock-like fists at me. Luckily I dive down in between his legs and kick them from underneath him. Unfortunately, he sends his left foot at my chest which knocks me into a wall.

I feel like every bone in my body has been crushed. I try to get my feet under me, but I can barely get up off the ground. "You must realize it now, you, like your father, have no way of getting rid of me." Norman says as he stands above me.

"Not... alone..." I say as I see Gwen approach us, with her gun aimed at Norman's head.

"Get away from him, you son of a bitch!" She says, before firing her weapon.

She fires her machine gun at him five bullets at a time. This won't kill him, but it'll slow him down long enough for me to somehow find a way of killing him. "PETER!" I hear a voice call out to me. I look down from the bottom part of the railing and see Simon with Kraven's machete. He tosses it in the air, and I catch it with my web.

I look to my right and see Norman knock Gwen's gun out of her hands and shoves her to the ground as he prepares to finish her off. I won't let him take her away from me again. He's taken nearly everyone that I love and has done everything he could to break me. I won't let that happen this time. He dies... NOW.

With that, I jump in the air, blade in hand, and swing it downward into his heart. The blow then causes him to fall to the ground, dead. After I get off Norman's back, I walk over to Gwen and help her up. "I can't believe it." I say "It's over... we did it." "I know." She says "I can't believe we made it."

Before the three of us finally leave Oscorp for the last time, we place C4 on all nearby structures of the building. And once we (and the rioters) are at a safe distance, we blow Oscorp back to hell.

My feelings of this moment can't be described in just one word. You're supposed to say that revenge doesn't make you feel any better, but I'd be lying if I said that. I've actually never felt more alive, almost as if I've been reborn into this new world that I never knew existed.

"What do we do now?" Gwen asks as she takes my hand

"I don't know." I reply as I smile back at her "I guess we just live our lives to the fullest. We live for everyone that we've lost, and take every day as a gift that's been given to us."

"Sounds good to me." She says before our lips meet.

* * *

**Author's note: Epilogue is coming in about a month, as well as my final thank you's to all of the people that made this story happen. **


	23. Epilogue and acknowledgments

**Author's Note: I'm soooooooo sorry this took so long! I've just been insanely busy with my Carrie and Deadpool stories, and on top of that, I moved to a new house that got delayed several times. It got to where my parents and I had to spend a month in a rental house while our own was being built.**

**Anyway, this chapter won't be too long. It mainly just ties up a few remaining loose ends and gives closure to Peter and Gwen's story. And yes, I know this breaks my rule. (Never have a chapter be under 1,000 words.)**

**P.S. During this chapter, listen to the song "New World" by Bjork. I wrote this chapter while listening to the song and it syncs with it perfectly. I can't stress this enough, please listen to the song. **

* * *

**10 years later**

(Peter's pov)

The sun rises from in between the large skyscrapers that are spread throughout the city, beaming brighter than ever. Our children run into our bedroom and jump on our bed. The girl with Gwen's bright blonde hair and my brown eyes reaches us first, the boy with my brown hair and Gwen's green eyes is slightly delayed due to his stubby toddler-sized legs. We immediately return their embrace and hold them close to us.

The girl was born six months after Oscorp's collapse, the boy followed six years later. The wound on Gwen's stomach only cut through her skin and merely grazed the embryo. The concept of parenthood terrified both of us, only the joy of holding her in our arms gave us the relief we longed for. Money and a place to life were not an issue, due to Kraven's penthouse being in his will as well as the small fortune he'd acquired over the years.

Our children have slowly began to develop the abilities that I'd given them. The girl had gained them at a much faster rate than the boy. Once I was sure she was strong enough, I let her practice with my old webshooters. Nothing too dangerous, just swinging from small trees in Central Park. Today though...today we're letting her swing down from our balcony down to the streets.

The four of us walk from the master bedroom, downstairs to the balcony. The girl is nervous, but eases up when I take her hand as we walk out the door. I look around over the city, taking note of how much has changed.

After Oscorp's collapse, all of it's investors back away, causing all of its facilities to either be repurchased by another company, or demolished completely. Alister Smythe attempted to take control of a small portion of the company, but was arrested soon after for insider trading. In place of Oscorp's New York building, a manorial was built. Engraved along it's large stone walls are the names of the 5,000 people who lost their lives that day.

The girl carefully attaches the webshooters to her wrists, and I quickly do the same. "Are you ready?" I ask "Yes!" She says as her excitement builds

"Not yet you're not." Gwen says as she walks over to us. "I love you, May." She says as she kisses her cheek "I love you too, mom." May says.

Gwen then turns over to me: "Keep an eye on her, bugboy."

"Yes dear." I reply before we kiss.

"You'll be doing this with me and your sister soon, Richard." I say to the boy in Gwen's arms

"You promise?" He asks

"C'mon, I always keep my promises." I say "And maybe mommy will come with us."

"No...no, I'm okay with watching." Gwen says

"Daddy, come on, let's go!" May says

"I'm coming, sweetheart." I say "she is her mother's daughter." I say to Gwen

I walk over to her and help her onto the railing, and then...we jump.

Fifteen years ago, I hated Peter Parker. I absolutely despised him, I was repulsed by him. After Gwen died, I just let spider-man consume me and dreaded being away from it. But now, I don't need it, and I haven't in years.

If you asked me fifteen years ago what I loved the most about being Peter Parker, I'd say nothing. But if you still want to know what I love the most about just being me, I'd say:

"Everything."

* * *

**Acknowledgments**: **I'd just like to take a minute to thank everyone who helped me get this story done. I'd like to thank Web of Scarlet (formally known as MockingjayGwenStacy) for giving me the inspiration to write this story. I'd also like to thank ThatOnePairofGlasses for being my beta when I really needed it. Lastly, I'd like to thank LucasA for guiding me into the direction this story needed to go with.**

**Honestly, all of you were a big help, just dropping a brief review always made my day, and showed me that my story was actually worth a damn. So thank you everyone, thank you for taking the time to actually read my story instead of letting it be lost among the crowd.**

**Also, I'm planning on having this story be turned into a motion comic soon. It'll take a while for it to be finished and for me to have the money to pay for it. But I know it'll be worth it. I'll be sure to put it on my Twitter page when it's ready.**

**I've also talked with ThatOnePairofGlasses about co-writing a prequel story about Harry and the Sinister Six. But that may be a while because I'm trying to put more attention on my Carrie story. I will say that the trailer for Suicide Squad gave me an idea for the tone of the story.**


End file.
